


Einsamkeit

by Colaris



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-01-27 17:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: An einem stürmischen Abend beschließt Freya Alexandria zu verlassen und auf Reisen zu gehen. Alternatives Final Fantasy 9 Universum
Relationships: Amarant Coral/Freya Crescent
Kudos: 3





	1. Einsamkeit

In Mitten der Nacht peitschte ein gewaltiger Sturm über die Häuser der Stadt Alexandria. Es brannte noch immer etwas Licht in den kleinen Fenstern, welche zur Straße zeigten. Freya sog die nach Regen riechende Luft ein und erschauderte etwas als sie den altbekannten Geschmack in ihrer Kehle wahrnahm. Wie sehr hatte sie den Regen doch die letzten Monate vermisst. Die Drachenritterin saß auf einem der Türme, starrte hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Immer wieder wurde sie von heftigen Windböen erfasst, die sie wohl am liebsten von dem Aussichtspunkt heruntergewirbelt hätten. Die junge Frau hielt sich fest, schlug die scharfen Krallen in das nasse Mauerwerk. Ihr Blick lag weiterhin auf den wenigen erleuchteten Fenstern der Stadt. Was mochten die Bewohner dieser Häuser wohl von dem Sturm halten? Waren die Einwohner Alexandrias solches Wetter etwa schon gewohnt? Freya schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Fell war nass vom Regen, das Wasser tropfte langsam an ihrem Körper hinab. Sie trug nichts weiter als ein kurzärmeliges T-Shirt und eine weite Pluderhose. Ihre Füße baumelten von dem Sims, bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Im Schloss herrschte noch ein reges Durcheinander. Anders war das merkwürdige Verhalten der Wachen nicht zu erklären. Ein kleines Lachen entkam ihrer trockenen Kehle. Hauptmann Steiner hatte seine Truppe nicht ansatzweise unter Kontrolle. Dagegen waren die Wächterinnen unter Beatrix gut organisiert und routiniert. Die beiden standen noch immer in ständiger Konkurrenz zueinander, auch wenn es hinter den Kulissen oft anders aussah. So wusste die junge Frau von der heimlichen Liebesbeziehung der beiden. Ein Schmunzeln glitt über ihre Lippen. Ein Geheimnis, welches gut bei ihr aufgehoben war. Eine starke Böe blies der Drachenritterin ins Gesicht. Mit leisem Seufzen erhob sie sich, sah noch einen Moment hinunter auf die Stadt zu ihren Füßen. Freya wandte sich zum Gehen und trat die ersten Stufen des Turmes hinunter. Sie hätte selbstverständlich auch springen können, jedoch hatte dies die letzten Tage zu Verwirrung bei den Wächtern geführt. So schlenderte die Rattendame langsam hinunter, traf dabei auf den Soldaten Weimar. Dieser salutierte sofort vor ihr und sprach laut: „Lady Crescent! Welch eine Ehre Sie hier anzutreffen! Weshalb sind Sie noch nicht zu Bett? Beschäftigt Sie etwas?“

Die Angesprochene schmunzelte etwas und winkte ab, erwiderte ruhig und gelassen: „Nur nicht so förmlich, mein Bester. Ich genieße die ruhigen Stunden, bis wieder das Leben im Schloss erwacht.“ Der Soldat nickte verstehend und kratzte sich leicht am Hinterkopf. Es schien als wollte er noch etwas sagen. Die Drachenritterin hob eine Augenbraue an und sprach besonnen: „War dies alles?“ Der Mann rieb sich weiter das Haar, suchte scheinbar nach den passenden Worten. Endlich brachte er mit leichtem Stottern hervor: „I-Ich bewundere Sie, L-Lady Crescent. Wie Sie mit Ihrem Speer umgehen und die Beute erlegen. Ich hatte die Ehre Sie beim Verlassen des Schlosses damals zu beobachten. Wie sie da neben Generälin Beatrix gekämpft haben, das hat mich förmlich dazu inspiriert selbst mit einem Speer zu üben. Würden Sie mich bei Gelegenheit unterrichten? Oh ich hoffe ich trete Ihnen damit nicht zu nahe! Das ist nicht meine Absicht!“ Freya lachte gedämpft auf, schloss dann für einen Moment die Augen, hörte dem tobenden Sturm zu. Erst nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte sie trocken: „Wir könnten ein gemeinsames Training absolvieren nach der Lehre der alten Drachenritter. Ich muss dich jedoch warnen – wenn du nicht Hundert Prozent gibst, wirst du bereits nach der Aufwärmübung den Körper voller blauer Flecken haben.“ Weimar schluckte einmal laut, salutierte dann aber wieder und rief unangemessen laut: „Ich habe Sie verstanden, Lady Crescent! Ich werde alles geben und erst aufhören, wenn Sie das Training beendet haben!“ Die Drachenritterin zeigte ein kleines Lächeln, rieb sich dann etwas die Arme. Es war kalt geworden in der nassen Kleidung. Sie musterte den jungen Mann vor sich, nickte ihm dann vielsagend zu. Dieser errötete sogar leicht, rieb sich wieder den Hinterkopf und murmelte leise: „Schlafen Sie nun gut, Lady Crescent. Morgen findet schließlich die große Zeremonie statt. Ich kann die Hochzeit zwischen Prinzessin Garnet und Mister Tribal kaum erwarten.“ Die Rattendame sagte darauf nichts, trat nur die nächsten beiden Stufen hinab. Hinter sich konnte sie das leise Klappern der Rüstung hören, jedoch entfernte es sich. Freya nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, rieb sich dann wieder über die Arme. Ob ein Mensch überhaupt dazu in der Lage wäre ein Training nach den alten Drachenrittern zu absolvieren? Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich würde Weimar bereits nach der ersten Viertelstunde erschöpft zu Boden sinken.

Die Truppe rund um Hauptmann Steiner war nicht die fitteste. Anders sah es bei den Damen aus. Diese waren sehr gut durchtrainiert durch die harte Hand von Beatrix. Die Drachenritterin erschauderte etwas. Der Name alleine erzeugte einen Knoten in ihrem Magen. Freya hatte ihr offiziell verziehen, doch in ihrem Inneren brannte noch immer ein loderndes Feuer. Diese Frau war mit Schuld an der Ausrottung ihrer Art. Ihre blinde Loyalität gegenüber der Königin war erschreckend gewesen und hatte den systematischen Genozid erleichtert. Beatrix war sich ihrer Schuld bewusst. Bei jeder ihrer Begegnungen senkte sich ihr Kopf und ihre Stimme wurde leiser. Sie erschien fast schon unterwürfig. Ein Umstand, welcher Freya sauer aufstieß. Sanftheit und Fürsorge passten nicht in das Bild von einer stolzen Generälin, die nun nach dem Aufwachen aus ihrer Trance für die richtige Sache kämpfte. Die Drachenritterin schob den Gedanken an die braunhaarige Frau zur Seite und schlenderte weiter die Stufen hinunter. Am Fuße des Turmes angekommen schritt sie gemächlich durch den Regen, genoss sofort wieder das kühle Nass auf ihrem Fell. Die Rattendame hielt für einen Moment, ließ die Tropfen auf sich fallen. Ein Stückchen Heimat. Sie schüttelte sich leicht, trat dann in die große Vorhalle des Schlosses. Dort wuselte bereits eine bekannte Kochmütze herum. Quina trug mit zwei Küchenhelfern eine gigantische Torte in den Ballsaal, mahnte dabei seine Gehilfen: „Ihr müscht vorschichtiger sein. Wenn diescher Torte etwas geschieht bin isch dran! Für eine zschweite haben wir keine Zeit!“ Der Qu drängte sich in den nächsten Raum. Freya runzelte etwas die Stirn, strich sich dann eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Ob Quina jemals schlief? Im Leben des Kochs gab es nur Essen. Bereits am Morgen wuselte er in der Küche herum und war stets bis spät in die Nacht hinein dort anzutreffen. Die Drachenritterin lächelte etwas ob der Gewohnheiten des Qus, stieg dann die Treppen hinauf in das erste Stockwerk. Dort befanden sich auch die Gästezimmer in den jeweiligen Fluren. Die Rattendame ließ sich Zeit, kam nach gut zehn Minuten zu ihrem Gemach.

Sie drückte die Klinke hinunter und schob die schwere Holztür auf. Auch hier roch es durch das geöffnete Fenster nach Regen. Freya trat in das Zimmer, setzte sich dort für einen Augenblick auf das weiche Bett. Ihre Krallen bewegten sich langsam über das mit Federn ausgestopfte Kissen. Wie lange hatte sie nun schon nicht mehr auf einer Matratze geschlafen? All die Monate auf Reisen hatte sie alle Bequemlichkeiten des normalen Lebens vergessen lassen. Sie seufzte leise, ließ sich dann langsam hintenüber auf das Bett fallen. Es war nicht richtig. Die Gedanken schoben sich aneinander. Die Drachenritterin spürte es tief in ihrem zerstörten Herzen. Sie gehörte hier nicht her. Die scheinbare Harmonie machte sie allmählich krank. All die Festlichkeiten hinterließen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Noch immer gab es für Freya keinen Ort, welchen sie ein Zuhause nennen würde. Burmercia war zerstört, Cleyra genauso. Nun gab es nur noch von Menschen regierte Städte. Selbst in Treno mit seiner bunt gemischten Bewohnerschar war der größte Teil menschlich. Die Rattendame legte sich auf die Seite, starrte hinaus aus dem Fenster. Neben dem Bett ruhte der prunkvolle Speer, liebevoll auch Drachentöter genannt. Ihre Krallen griffen nach dem kalten Eisen des Stabes, glitten langsam über das Metall. Diese Waffe hatte ihr gute Dienste geleistet. An einigen Stellen war das Metall bereits angeschlagen von all den harten Kämpfen, die sie mit der Waffe geführt hatte. Freya nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und setzte sich dann wieder auf, umfasste ihre Arme mit den Händen. Weshalb nur fühlte sie sich so einsam und verlassen? Sir Fratley war gefallen unter der eisernen Klinge Beatrix'. Wie von selbst bewegte sich der Rattenschwanz, zeigte stolz die gelbe Schleife. Die Drachenritterin schauderte bei dem Anblick, legte die Finger schließlich um das Band und öffnete die Schleife. Es gab keinen Grund mehr sie zu tragen. Sie legte das Stückchen Stoff auf den Nachttisch, erhob sich dann von dem Bett. Das nagende Gefühl ließ nicht locker. Die Rattendame starrte hinaus in die Nacht, biss sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe. Würde man sie vermissen, wenn sie nun einfach gehen würde? Dieser Gedanke einfach gehen zu können löste ein angenehmes Gefühl im Magen aus. Vielleicht brauchte die Drachenritterin nun etwas anderes als eine Stadt voller Menschen. Sie trat vor das Fenster, sah hinaus auf den Regen.

Eine unerwartet starke Sehnsucht überkam die stolze Drachenritterin. Ohne weiter nachzudenken wandte sich Freya um, suchte in dem Holzschrank nach einem grauen Umhang. Nur kurz streifte ihr Blick ihren roten Mantel, auf welchem sich das Wappen Burmercias befand. Ihre Krallen legten sich auf den Stoff, streichelten einmal sanft über die vier Felder. Sie ließ von dem Wimpel ab, legte sich nun den Umhang um die Schultern. Zum Schluss zog sie die Kapuze über ihren Kopf, schloss dann den Schrank wieder. Die Rattendame trat noch einmal an den Schreibtisch, suchte dort nach einem Blatt Papier und einer Feder. Schnell tunkte sie die Spitze in das Tintenfass, schrieb geschwind einige Sätze auf das Papier. Die Feder kam zum Liegen, tropfte noch leicht auf das Blatt. Freya verließ schließlich ihr Zimmer und ging zielstrebig in die Waffenkammer. Dort suchte sie eine Weile nach einem einfachen Speer, wurde schließlich fündig. Die leichte Waffe lag noch etwas unsicher in ihren Händen. Die Übung der nächsten Wochen würden ihr helfen damit zurechtzukommen. Die Drachenritterin zog den Umhang fester um sich und trat hinaus in den Regen. Sie bemühte sich keine der Wachen anzutreffen, setzte sich schließlich in das Boot, welches sie hinüber zur Stadt trug. Die Straßen waren wie leergefegt. Freya hielt den Speer fest in ihren Händen und ging die Hauptstraße entlang. In dem Pub brannte noch Licht. Ob sie darin wohl einige Partien Karten spielten? Tetra Master war ein beliebter Zeitvertreib in Lokalen und Kneipen. Die Rattendame schmunzelte etwas. Sie hatte die Regeln des Spieles nie wirklich verstanden. Mit diesen Gedanken zog sie an dem Pub vorbei, kam auf den großen Vorplatz vor der Zugbrücke.

Die junge Frau wollte gerade die Stadt verlassen, als eine Stimme hinter ihr sie aufhielt: „Wohin des Weges, Crescent?“ Die Angesprochene drehte sich nicht um, murmelte nur leise: „Was geht dich das an Coral?“ Der Hüne knurrte kaum hörbar. Er lehnte an einer Mauer, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Der Mann erwiderte raunend: „Du schleichst dich einfach aus dem Schloss, nur mit einem schwachen Speer bewaffnet. Was soll ich davon bitte halten, Crescent?“ Die Drachenritterin schnaubte verächtlich, erwiderte leicht gereizt: „Lass das meine Sorge sein. Ich weiß was ich tue.“ Der Hüne drückte sich von der Wand und stellte sich ihr gegenüber, die Krallen an seiner rechten Hand funkelten gefährlich. Er baute sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sprach leise: „Weißt du das wirklich oder redest du dir das nur ein, Kanalratte? Morgen ist die große Zeremonie. Man wird dich vermissen.“ Freya verzog das Gesicht unter der Kapuze, schulterte nur ihren Speer. Sie ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren an Mahagon vorbei. Die Rattendame war gerade dabei die Zugbrücke zu überqueren, als die Stimme des Rothaarigen erneut erklang: „Fliehe nicht vor dem Schmerz in dir, Crescent. Er wird dich verfolgen, egal wohin du auch gehst. Lass dich nicht von ihm zerstören.“ Die Drachenritterin biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen und schritt dann ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen hinaus aus Alexandria. Mahagon sah ihr nach, rümpfte leicht die Nase. Seine Worte waren nur ein Flüstern im Wind: „Viel Glück, Freya.“

Der Morgen im Schloss war hektisch, gerade zu wirr. Die große Zeremonie stand kurz bevor. Beatrix trat durch die langen Flure, begrüßte immer wieder Bedienstete und Soldaten. Sie pfiff leise eine Melodie, kam schließlich an der Holztür zum Halten. Die Sonne war bereits seit einigen Stunden aufgegangen und doch war noch nichts von der Drachenritterin zu sehen. Beatrix klopfte an die Tür, drückte sie dann langsam auf. „Verzeiht die Störung, doch ihr wart noch nicht beim Frühstück. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass...“ In diesem Moment erkannte die Generälin, dass das Gemach leer war. Sie trat in die Mitte des Zimmers und sah sich um. Ihr fiel das Papier auf dem Schreibtisch auf, sie las schnell die Zeilen: „An Garnet und Zidane, an meine Freunde. Wenn ihr diesen Brief hier findet werde ich nicht mehr hier sein. Mein Herz schmerzt jeden Tag und auch wenn ich weiß, dass der Krieg zwischen den Rassen vorüber ist, bleibt ein bitterere Nachgeschmack zurück. Ich muss mich selbst wieder finden. Alleine. Ich werde irgendwann zurückkehren, doch solange ich fort bin, sucht bitte nicht nach mir. Bewahrt auf, was ihr von mir in Erinnerung behalten möchtet. Alles andere lasst ziehen. In Liebe – Freya.“


	2. Die Wildnis

Es war bereits ein Tag vergangen, als Freya endlich die Berge des Alexandriaplateaus hinab stieg in die Nähe des verwunschenen Waldes. Die Drachenritterin hatte viele Gerüchte über diesen finsteren Ort gehört. Unter anderem, dass diese Wälder leben würden und ihre Besucher für immer in ihnen gefangen blieben. Wie viel Wahrheit hinter dieser Information lag, wusste die junge Frau nicht. Sie war jedoch auch nicht erpicht darauf es herauszufinden. So blieb sie im Darnitastal am Rande des Waldes und suchte auf dem flachen Land nach einer guten Möglichkeit zum Übernachten. Es galt auch noch etwas zum Abendessen zu fangen. Freya leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und suchte die Umgebung ab. Nach einer Weile fand sie einen Isegrim, welcher in einer Bärenfalle feststeckte. Das Tier wimmerte laut, warf seinen Schweif von links nach rechts. Es schien starke Schmerzen zu haben. Die Drachenritterin dachte darüber nach das Tier einfach zu erlösen durch einen geschickten Stoß ihres Speers, entschied sich aber dagegen. Sie trat näher an den Isegrim heran, welcher sofort zu knurren anfing. Die junge Frau sah dem Biest in die Augen, hielt den Blickkontakt in das strahlende Rot ihr gegenüber. Nach einigen Sekunden blinzelte der Wolf, sah zu Boden und hörte unmittelbar mit dem Knurren auf. Freya nickte leicht, trat dann an das Tier und presste mit aller Kraft die Bärenfalle auf. Der Isegrim stieg aus der Falle, wimmerte beim Auftreten kurz auf. Die Drachenritterin griff in ihre Tasche, suchte dort eine Potion hervor und drehte das kleine Fläschchen auf. Sie rieb etwas von dem Balsam auf die Wunde. Sofort begann die Stelle zu leuchten, heilte wie von Geisterhand. Der Wolf trat auf, schüttelte sich dann und lief in die Abendsonne. Die Drachenritterin sah dem Tier nach, lächelte etwas. Sie gähnte leise, streckte sich etwas und sah sich dann weiter um nach einer Gelegenheit zum Jagen. Nach kurzer Zeit lief ihr ein Mu über den Weg. Das hasenähnliche Wesen hoppelte ruhig durch das hohe Gras, kaute genüsslich von den grünen Halmen. Freya brachte ihren Speer in Position, lehnte ihren Körper flacher in Richtung Boden. Sie atmete ruhiger, konzentrierte sich vollständig auf das nichts ahnende Tier vor ihr.

Der Mu sah mit einem Mal auf, traf den Blick der jungen Frau. Diesen Moment nutzte die Drachenritterin um nach vorne zu springen und die Spitze der Waffe in den Torso des Monsters zu versenken. Dunkelrotes Blut lief an dem kalten Eisen hinab. Der Hase wehrte sich noch kurz, gab dann aber nach und verstarb innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Freya packte den Kadaver im Nacken und zog ihn von dem Speer, schulterte ihn. Nun galt es wirklich einen Platz zum Schlafen zu finden. Die Drachenritterin zog in der Abendsonne durch das Tal, entdeckte schließlich in der Nähe eines Waldes einen geeigneten Platz zum Rasten. Dort türmte sie einige Stöcke übereinander, legte noch getrocknetes Moos mit dazu und suchte dann etwas dickeres Holz zusammen. Mit geschickten Händen schlug sie die Feuersteine aneinander, erzeugte so Funken, die schließlich den Zunder in Brand setzten. Das Feuer loderte in dem leichten Ostwind. Freya schenkte ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit nun dem Kadaver an ihrer Seite. Sie zog ein scharfes Messer aus ihrem Mantel, setzte die Klinge unterhalb des Kopfes an. Gemächlich häuteten ihre Hände das Tier und entfernten die Eingeweide. Übrig blieben der fleischige Körper und ein dickes, blaues Fell. Die junge Frau zerteilte das tote Tier in kleinere Stücke, legte das Fleisch nahe an das Feuer und wendete es gelegentlich, bis es gar war. Während des Wartens beobachtete sie ihre Umgebung mit wachsamen Augen. Die Flammen konnten wilde Tiere anlocken. Nach einigen Sekunden hörte sie leichte Schritte, welche langsam auf sie zu kamen. Freya hatte ihren Speer bereits wieder gegriffen, als ein Isegrim im Lichte des Feuers vor ihr erschien. Das Tier verweilte ihr gegenüber, legte sich dann in die Nähe des Lagerfeuers. Die Drachenritterin runzelte die Stirn. Die roten Augen ließen keinen Zweifel. Wahrscheinlich war der Wolf von vorhin zu ihr zurückgekommen. Das Biest schien sie sehr genau zu beobachten, blickte ihr entgegen. Auch dieses Mal gewann die junge Frau das Duell, zwang den Isegrim den Blick abzuwenden. Freya wusste nicht, ob sie es zulassen sollte ein Monster so nah an ihrem Schlafplatz ruhen zu lassen. Es war schließlich immer noch ein wildes Tier. Sie stocherte etwas in dem Feuer umher, sah wie die Glut langsam zusammenfiel.

Schließlich nahm sie ein Stück des Fleisches aus der Hitze und roch daran. Es schien gut zu sein. Sie versenkte ihre spitzen Zähne in das Muskelfleisch, genoss den leicht an Wild erinnernden Nachgeschmack. Freya kaute genüsslich auf dem Stück, bemerkte dabei wie der Isegrim aufsah. Er hechelte etwas, blickte mit hungrigen Augen in die ihren. Die junge Frau schmunzelte etwas, nahm dann einen grau gewordenen Brocken und warf diesen dem Isegrim zu. Dieser machte sich gierig über das Fleisch her, biss mit scharfen Zähnen in den Unterschenkel des Mus. Das Tier musste wohl schon eine Weile in der Falle festgesteckt haben. Ein Umstand, welcher Freya merkwürdig vorkam. So nah an dem verwunschenen Wald würde doch niemand auf die Idee kommen Bärenfallen aufzustellen. Vielleicht gab es jedoch noch Jäger, welche nach dem kostbaren Fell der Wölfe strebten. Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, schob die Gedanken beiseite. Sie war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr außerhalb von Städten gewesen. Das Leben in der Wildnis gefiel ihr, war es ja lange Tradition als Drachenritter auf Reisen zu gehen um stärker zu werden. Freya biss sich bei diesem Gedanken leicht in die Unterlippe, sah dann hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel mit all den Sternen. Die glitzernden Lichter strahlten diese Nacht besonders schön. Die Silberhaarige nahm noch einen kleinen Bissen von dem Fleisch, hielt dann inne und blinzelte etwas. Ob Sir Fratley auch nur einen Gedanken an die Sterne verschwendet hatte? Was mochte ihm durch den Kopf gegangen sein, als er sein Gedächtnis verlor? Und was während seines Todeskampfes. Ein Kampf, welchen die Generälin Beatrix für sich entscheiden konnte.

Eine kleine Träne löste sich, lief langsam ihre knochige Wange hinab. Wie hatte sie dieser Frau nur verzeihen können? Freya biss ihre Zähne fest aufeinander, unterdrückte weitere salzige Tropfen. Nein, Beatrix sollte nicht noch weitere Gedanken an sich reißen. Sie verdiente es nicht. Die Drachenritterin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, blickte dann zurück auf den Isegrim ihr gegenüber. Dieser hatte das Stück regelrecht verschlungen, leckte sich die Schnauze und sah aufmerksam zu ihr. Ob das Tier noch Hunger hatte? Die junge Frau blickte auf die Überreste des Mus, nahm ein weiteres Stück – dieses Mal vom Oberschenkel und warf es über das Feuer. Der Wolf schien es dankend anzunehmen, schlug die Zähne tief in das Muskelfleisch. Freya beobachtete das Biest beim Fressen, war gebannt von der Stärke des Gebisses. Ihre eigenen Zähne waren im Gegensatz zu den Stumpfen der Menschen spitz, doch im Laufe der Evolution hatte sich herauskristallisiert, dass diese Eigenschaft nicht mehr von Nöten waren. Mit jeder weiteren Generation an Ratten war das Gebiss abgestumpft. Noch immer konnte Freya ihre Zähne als wirkungsvolle Waffe verwenden. Bei diesem Gedanken erstarrte die Drachenritterin. Sie würde wahrscheinlich die letzte Generation sein. Ihre Augen fielen für einen Moment zu. Wenn es stimmte, was ihr zu Ohren gekommen war, gab es außer ihr nur noch eine kleine Familie in Lindblum die es geschafft hatte von Cleyra zu entkommen. Der König war unter der Hand Beatrix' umgekommen, genauso wie Fratley. Von Puck fehlte nach dem Angriff auf den Baum jede Spur. Provisorisch hatte Freya am Fuße des ehemaligen Baumes ein Mahnmal errichtet für ihren Prinzen und alle, die gefallen waren in diesem unnützen Krieg. Das Königin Brane im Prinzip durch ihre eigene Hand gestorben war, half nicht über den Schmerz hinweg, der in der Seele der Drachenritterin brannte wie ein loderndes Feuer. Gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in Alexandria nach dem Kampf über die ewige Dunkelheit hatte Zidane ihr ins Gewissen geredet. Es würde nun alles gut werden. Ein trauriges Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht der jungen Frau breit.

Es stimmte. Alexandria hatte sämtliche Verträge mit Lindblum geschlossen, die die Reparationen regelten und die Armeestärke des großen Reiches drosselten. Nie wieder sollte ein Alexandrier die Waffe gegen einen anderen erheben. Einzig zum Zweck der Verteidigung war es dem Königreich erlaubt eine kleine Armee auszubilden. Neben den Verträgen mit Lindblum waren auch Absprachen mit Treno und Dali schnell in Gang gekommen. Die Stadt im Abendlicht hatte sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen Reichen nicht dazu entschlossen die Prohibition durchzusetzen. Seit dieser Entscheidung wimmelte es in Treno nur so von Gesindel, das nach billigem Fusel suchte. Die Drachenritterin stand dem Alkoholverbot mit gemischten Gefühlen gegenüber. Auch sie war einem guten Bier nie abgeneigt und es fehlte der Wein zum sonst so teuren Essen in Alexandria. Der Hof bemühte sich mit aller Kraft die kulinarischen Ergüsse der Welt zu bündeln, was sie dank des eifrigen Kochs Quina sehr gut umsetzten konnten. Freya schmunzelte etwas, als sie an den Q dachte. Ein Mann auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Essen, wobei Frösche wohl zu seiner Hauptspeise gehörten. Auch die junge Frau hatte schon den einen oder anderen Frosch gegessen, konnte den Amphibien aber nicht wirklich etwas abgewinnen. Die so beliebten Schenkel waren essbar, aber genießen konnte Freya die Spezialität nicht. Anders war es da mit einem gelungenen Juckzirpenauflauf. Ein leises Lachen entkam ihrer trockenen Kehle. Sie musste unwillkürlich an Herzog Cid in seiner jämmerlichen Form als Juckzirpe denken. Zu dieser Zeit war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen. Das Jagdfestival war ein voller Erfolg für die Silberhaarige gewesen. Kurz danach folgte schon der Übergriff auf Burmecia durch die Schwarzmagier und natürlich Brane. Bereits dort hatte sie den arroganten Genom Kuja getroffen, welcher sich letztendlich als Drahtzieher entpuppte. Alles war von Anfang an geplant gewesen.

Freya erschauderte leicht unter diesen Gedanken. Was für eine sinnlose Verschwendung von Leben. Die Drachenritterin sah wieder hinab, erblickte die roten Augen des Isegrims. Dieser hatte es sich bequem gemacht, lag eingerollt nahe dem Feuer. Die junge Frau lächelte etwas und entschied sich das Tier nicht zu vertreiben. Irgendwie schienen sie eine gewisse Art von Verbindung eingegangen zu sein, als Freya die Falle von seinem Bein gelöst hatte. Sie hatte nichts gegen einen ruhigen Begleiter. Die Silberhaarige legte sich langsam zurück, legte den Arm gemütlicher unter ihren Kopf. Sie beobachtete die Flammen, welche noch immer nach oben schlugen. Langsam driftete sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. In dieser Nacht träumte sie wie schon so oft von dem Angriff auf Burmecia, wie die Schwarzmagier durch die Straßen zogen und alles und jeden mit dem Feuer verbrannten unter dem ewigen Regen. Mitten in der Nacht schreckte sie hoch, keuchte schwer unter den Wogen des Albtraumes. Sie schloss ihre Augen, legte eine Hand an ihre Stirn und wischte sich den kalten Schweiß aus dem Fell. Das Feuer war inzwischen erloschen, lediglich die Glut leuchtete noch etwas in der kleinen Mulde. Freya blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, sah, dass der Isegrim noch immer ihr gegenüber lag. Der Wolf hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht, die Pfoten bewegten sich leicht in der Luft. Scheinbar träumte auch er – so zumindest interpretierte die Drachenritterin die Bewegungen des Biestes. Sie setzte sich schließlich auf, rieb sich den Nacken. Die junge Frau war es nicht mehr gewohnt auf dem kalten Boden zu schlafen. Mit diesen Gedanken ergriff sie einige übrig gebliebene Stöcke und entzündete sie wieder. Sie brauchte die Wärme in der Nacht. Es waren noch drei Holzstücke übrig, welche sie in die lodernden Flammen gab. Hoffentlich würden diese für die Nacht ausreichen. Freya legte sich erneut auf die Seite, starrte aber weiter in das Feuer. Die Dunkelheit umgab sie, schloss sich um sie wie ein Seidentuch. Die Drachenritterin schnaufte leise, kratzte mit den Fingern über den lockeren Erdboden. Langsam zeichnete sie die Umrisse von Burmecia in den Sand, angefangen bei den Stadtmauern und geendet mit dem hoch gelegenen Thronsaal. Sie schluckte, fühlte einen hartnäckigen Kloß im Hals. Die Silberhaarige legte ihre Hand Mitten auf die Zeichnung, wischte leicht darüber und sah, wie die Konturen der Stadt verschwanden. Freya nickte etwas, entschied sich als nächstes Burmecia zu besuchen. Sie murmelte leise in die Nacht: „Ich komme nach Hause.“


	3. Burmecia Teil 1

Die Sonne schien bereits über die Berge in das Tal hinab, als Freya gemächlich die Augen aufschlug und sich aufsetzte. Sie gähnte einmal ausgiebig, streckte sich dann genüsslich unter den ersten wärmenden Strahlen des beginnenden Tages. Die Drachenritterin blinzelte etwas, erkannte dann den bereits erwachten Isegrim ihr gegenüber. Seine roten Augen starrten ihr direkt entgegen. Ob er nur darauf gewartete hatte, dass sie aufstehen würde? Die junge Frau erhob sich ohne jegliche Eile, bemerkte wie der Wolf es ihr gleichtat. Das Biest schüttelte sich einmal kraftvoll und schien leise zu gähnen. Der Isegrim trat um die erloschene Feuerstelle herum, schmiegte sich dann sanft an die dünnen Beine der Drachenritterin. Zum ersten Mal legte Freya ihre Finger in die volle Mähne des Tieres. Ein leises, wohliges Geräusch entkam dem Maul des Wolfes. Er schien die Berührung zu genießen. Die junge Frau lächelte etwas und streichelte weiter über den Kopf ihres Begleiters. Das dichte Fell unterschied sich deutlich von dem ihren, zeigte ihr wie dünn ihr Flaum auf dem Körper eigentlich war. Ebenso eine Eigenschaft, die die Ratten über die Generationen verloren hatten durch die Kleidung. Freya tätschelte sanft die Mähne des Tieres und murmelte leise: „Dir fehlt noch ein Name oder täusche ich mich, mein Bester?“ Der Isegrim legte den Kopf zur Seite, starrte sie mit fragenden Augen an. Die Drachenritterin konnte ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen, fuhr dann ruhig fort: „Wie wäre es mit Röyks?“ Der Wolf verblieb für einen Augenblick in der Starre, begann dann langsam zu hecheln. Er rieb rhythmisch seinen Kopf an ihren Klauen. „Röyks“, wiederholte die junge Frau besonnen, lächelte schließlich warmherzig, „ein wundervoller Name für ein so anmutiges Tier wie dich.“ Der Isegrim stellte die Ohren auf. Der Name schien ihm zu gefallen. Freya ließ von ihm ab und schulterte ihren Speer, bedeckte ihr Haupt mit der Kapuze des Mantels. Die Reste des Abendessens lagen noch immer nahe der Feuerstelle. Die Drachenritterin verstaute die gebratenen Stücke in ihrem Jutebeutel, schnürte diesen wieder seitlich an den Mantel.

Sie sah in die Sonne, als sie sprach: „Wir werden heute das Nordentor passieren müssen, wenn wir wie geplant nach Burmecia aufbrechen wollen. Ich habe zum Glück noch einen gültigen Passierschein. Damit sollten wir ohne große Probleme direkt im Dinshothtal landen und dann ist es praktisch nur noch ein Katzensprung, mein Bester.“ Der Isegrim schnaubte einmal laut, löste sich schließlich von der Drachenritterin und tat die ersten Schritte in Richtung des Nordentores. Die junge Frau runzelte kurz die Stirn, folgte dem Biest aber im geringen Abstand. Noch immer war der Kontinent von Wesen bewohnt, welche überaus feindselig waren. Der Wolf schnupperte immer wieder in der Umgebung, knurrte bei lauernder Gefahr laut auf. Gemeinsam streckten sie erfolgreich eine kleine Gruppierung von Goblins nieder, welche sich ihnen dreisterweise in den Weg gestellt hatte. Freya kniete nieder neben den leblosen Körpern, durchsuchte die Taschen nach etwas Gil und Medizin. Sie wurde schnell fündig. Neben 200 Gil hatten die Gobline auch noch drei Potions mit dabei. Zufrieden erhob sich die junge Frau wieder, sah sich kurz nach ihrem Begleiter um. Röyks schnupperte schon wieder, schien etwas Neues zu wittern. An einer nahegelegenen Stelle heulte das Tier plötzlich auf, begann am Boden zu kratzen und zu graben. Die Drachenritterin zog die Stirn in tiefe Falten. Was hatte der Isegrim nur vor? Mit einem Mal zogen die spitzen Zähne des Biestes eine Schatztruhe hervor. Der Wolf ließ von dem Holz ab, schob die Truhe mit der Schnauze langsam in Richtung Freya. Diese lächelte überrascht, streichelte Röyks sanft über den Kopf. Sie legte schließlich die Finger an den Verschluss, welcher sogleich aufschnappte. Zum Vorschein kam ein gebündeltes Paket aus acht Potions und vier Phönixfedern. Die junge Frau konnte ihr Glück in diesem Augenblick kaum fassen. Ihre grünen Opale fanden das Rot ihres Begleiters. Dieser hechelte leise, schien darauf zu warten das sie weitergehen konnten. Gemeinsam wanderten sie endlich zum Nordentor, traten an die Stelle wo die Wache in einem kleinen Wachturm stand. Sofort drangen schrille Schreie aus dem Gemäuer: „Was ist das denn? Ein wilder Isegrim! Und er bedroht scheinbar einen Reisenden! Wachen, macht euch sofort bereit zum Angriff!“ In wenigen Sekunden drangen drei bewaffnete Soldaten aus dem Nordentor. Die Drachenritterin erschrak auf die schnelle Reaktion der Wachen, stellte sich schützend vor ihren Begleiter und sprach laut: „Lasst sofort eure Waffen sinken! Dieser Isegrim ist nicht euer Feind! Er gehört zu mir, Freya Crescent von Burmecia!“ Die Soldaten hielten mit einem Mal inne, sahen sich gegenseitig fragend an.

Die junge Frau schob ihre Kapuze langsam über ihren Kopf, blickte ihnen so direkt in die Augen. Eine der Wachen senkte seine Waffe, sprach dann ehrfurchtsvoll: „Sie sind es wirklich, Lady Crescent. Ich hätte niemals geglaubt Sie einmal persönlich zu treffen. Was tun Sie hier draußen und das noch in so rätselhafter Begleitung?“ Der andere Soldat trat dem Sprechenden einmal fest auf den Fuß, zischte schließlich leise: „Was wird sie hier schon wollen du Idiot? Sie will nach Hause.“ Freya schluckte einen schwerer werdenden Kloß hinunter bei der Erwähnung ihrer Heimat. Was wohl von Burmecia noch übrig war? Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ein stechender Schmerz macht sich in ihrer Brust breit. Ob es so eine gute Idee war ihr zu Hause aufzusuchen? Ein leichtes Zwicken an der Hand lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf Röyks. Er schien ihren Zwiespalt zu spüren. Die Drachenritterin lächelte gezwungen und tätschelte sanft seinen Kopf. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Bester“, erwiderte sie leise auf seine Geste. Der Isegrim schnaubte laut auf, ging dann aber in Richtung des Tores. Die Wachen hatten noch immer ihre Waffen erhoben, gingen einige Schritte zurück als das Tier auf sie zu kam. Freya folgte Röyks sogleich, lächelte die Unsicherheit der Soldaten einfach hinfort. Die drei Männer stellten sich an die Seite, ließen die beiden so passieren. Einer von ihnen salutierte vor ihr und sprach unangemessen laut: „Ich wünsche Ihnen auf Ihren Wegen viel Erfolg, Lady Crescent.“ Die Angesprochene nickte nur schwach darauf, betrat nun endlich das Dinshothtal. Der Isegrim ging wieder einige Schritte voraus, warnte knurrend vor weiteren Feinden auf ihrem Weg nach Burmecia. Endlich konnte die Drachenritterin den Regen am Horizont sehen. Es war nun so weit. Gemeinsam mit dem Wolf trat sie unter die ersten Tropfen, verweilte kurz an Ort und Stelle und drehte die Hand nach oben. Ihr Fell wurde langsam nass. Um ihren Kopf noch etwas zu schützen hob sie wieder die Kapuze an. Was würde sie nun erwarten?

Die Sonne senkte sich bereits hinter die Berge, als das große Eingangstor der Stadt in Sichtweite kam. Die junge Frau erschrak für einen kurzen Moment. Vereinzelnde Körbe lagen umhergewirbelt in dem Bereich herum, alle bereits leer gepickt von den Vögeln der Region. Es bot sich bereits von außen ein Zustand des Chaos dar. Wie würde es nur innerhalb der Stadt aussehen? Gemeinsam mit Röyks betrat sie die Stadt, erschauderte gleich angesichts der ersten Leichname im unteren Bereich der einstigen Metropole. Niemand hatte sich nach dem Krieg die Mühe gemacht die Toten ordentlich zu begraben. Freya ließ sich neben eine Leiche fallen, starrte in das knochige Gesicht eines ehemaligen Soldaten. Ihre Fingerkuppen glitten über die verbrannte Rüstung des Mannes. Einer von vielen, der unter Einsatz des Lebens gekämpft hatte. Die Drachenritterin seufzte schwer unter all dem Leid und Elend, das Burmecia nun darbot. Es schmerzte. Freya biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schloss einmal fest die Augen. Es schmerzte so sehr. Einige Tränen lösten sich, bahnten sich ihren Weg die eingefallenen Wangen hinab. Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drückte sich wieder hinauf. Die Zeit zum Trauern würde kommen. Sie schulterte ihren Speer und ging langsam den Marktplatz hinauf. Auch hier bot sich ein Anblick des Schreckens. Überall verwesende Leichen, teilweise zu kleinen Bergen aufgetürmt von den einstigen Feinden. Die Drachenritterin erschauderte bei den Gedanken an die willenlosen Marionetten, welche Brane oder besser gesagt vor allem Kuja gefolgt waren. Freya schloss für einen Moment die Augen, blinzelte dann die aufkommenden Tränen hinfort und trat weiter auf die Promenade, besah sich die geplünderten Häuser. Endlich kam sie zum Stehen, starrte auf die Reste ihrer eigenen Wohnung. Ja, hier hatte sie den Großteil ihrer Kindheit verbracht. Plötzlich erklang etwas. Stimmen. Sie spitzte die Ohren, lauschte den Geräuschen im lauwarmen Wind: „Was wollen wir hier noch, Boss? Hier gibt es nichts außer ein paar toter Ratten.“ „Sei still du Idiot“, zischte eine zweite Stimme, „du weißt genau warum wir hier sind. Die Bude gehörte ihr. Da wird doch irgendwas Nützliches für uns dabei sein.“ Die Drachenritterin hörte ihnen weiter zu, spürte mit einem Mal ein starkes Brennen in ihrer Kehle. Was zum Teufel suchten sie in ihrem Haus? Freya nahm ihren Speer in die Hand, knurrte leise und machte sich bereit zum Angriff. Mit einem mächtigem Sprung nach vorne stieß sie die Tür auf, sah sodann drei Husardmagusse. Die drei Wesen blinzelten überrascht, hoben ihre Waffen in einem kurzen Anflug der Panik. Einer der drei lachte dann laut auf, sprach an Freya gewandt: „Und was soll das werden, wenn es fertig ist? Hier gibt es nichts zu holen, also mach dich vom Acker bevor wir dich niederstrecken.“ Die Angesprochene knurrte nur noch tiefer, schob ihre Kapuze über ihren Kopf und spie erzürnt: „Ihr werdet meine Heimat nicht noch mehr entehren als ihr Diebesgesindel es schon getan habt!“

Einer der Husardmagus starrte in die grünen Augen der Burmecia, stotterte dann: „Sie... sie sind doch... doch nicht etwa...“ „Was solls“, rief einer der anderen, scheinbar der Anführer der Bande, „sie wird uns nicht mehr lange im Weg stehen. Machen wir sie fertig!“ Freya spürte die Hitze in ihr aufkommen, das pulsieren ihres Herzens. Der Instinkt gewann wie in vielen ihrer Kämpfe die Oberhand. Der erste Husardmagus kam auf sie zugestürmt, schlug mit seiner Waffe nach ihr aus. Diese parierte die Drachenritterin mit dem Speer, stieß den Feind ein wenig zurück und drückte ihre Spitze tief in die Brust des Diebes. Dieser taumelte zurück, sank auf sein Knie und presste vor Schmerzen Luft durch die Zähne. Nach einigen Sekunden verlor er schließlich das Bewusstsein, kippte einfach zur Seite weg. Das zweite Wesen hatte versucht sie von der Seite zu attackieren, wurde jedoch von Röyks erfolgreich aufgehalten. Der Isegrim knurrte tief und packte den Mann an seinem Unterarm, biss sich fest in das Fleisch. Der Speer schlug kräftig auf die Waffe des Anführers, verkantete sich mit dem kalten Eisen. Sie rangen kurz, warfen schließlich die Waffen zu Boden. Freya spreizte ihre Finger auseinander, begann so mit ihren Krallen zu arbeiten. Die Klauen bohrten sich tief in das Fleisch des Husardmagus, welcher laut aufschrie. Er versuchte sich zu lösen, doch jede Bewegung ließ die Krallen noch tiefer in seine Schulter gleiten. Schließlich öffnete die Drachenritterin ihren Mund und schlug die spitzen Zähne in den dünnen Hals des Wesens. Ein lautes Röcheln erklang, als das Blut aus der Wunde spritzte. Die junge Frau ließ nicht locker, befand sich in einem regelrechten Blutrausch. Erst als der Husardmagus keinen Ton mehr von sich gab löste sich ihr Kiefer. Der letzte der drei schüttelte den Isegrim ab, hielt sich die blutende Wunde und schrie laut: „Ich ergebe mich! Bitte töten sie mich nicht, bitte!“

Freya legte den Kopf in den Nacken, spürte wie das warme Blut langsam ihren Mund hinab lief. Sie nahm den Speer ganz in Ruhe wieder in ihre rötlich gefärbten Hände und trat auf den Mann zu. Dieser erzitterte stark, murmelte immer wieder leise: „Bitte nicht. Ich werde es auch niemals wieder tun. Ich verspreche es.“ Die Drachenritterin legte eine Hand an seine Schulter, presste dann mit einem heftigen Stoß die Spitze der Waffe in den Unterleib des Monsters, drehte das Eisen herum und zog es schließlich hinauf bis an seinen Hals. Warmes Blut presste sich aus dem Mund des Husardmagus. Die junge Frau zog den Speer aus dem sterbenden Körper des Diebes, ließ ihn zu den anderen beiden zu Boden fallen. Röyks schnupperte etwas an den Monstern, bellte dann kurz angebunden. Sie trugen wohl nichts Wichtiges bei sich. Freya atmete noch immer schnell, versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich schlang sie ihre Arme um den Oberkörper des ersten Toten, brachte ihn hinaus. Genauso erging es auch den zwei anderen Husardmagussen. Nein, in ihrem Haus sollte nichts an den Krieg erinnern. Die Drachenritterin trat zurück in ihr ehemaliges Zuhause, sah sich dieses Mal in Ruhe um. Ihre dünnen Finger umschlossen einen umgekippten Bilderrahmen. Das Bild zeigte eine glückliche Freya mit einem ebenso überglücklichen Fratley am Tag ihrer Abschlussprüfung zur Drachenritterin. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie sich langsam auf einen der wenigen heilen Stühle setzte. Ihr Daumen strich über die Gestalt von Fratley. Sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an diesen Tag.

Sie starrte in den Spiegel, zupfte an ihrem neuen roten Mantel. Das Wappen Burmecias hing an ihrer Brust. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Der ganze Stolz der Welt lag am heutigen Tag in ihren Händen. Sie drehte sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse und lachte auf. Heute war es soweit. Die ganzen letzten Monate des Trainings waren vorüber. Sie durfte sich nach der Zeremonie offiziell eine Drachenritterin nennen. Endlich. Freya grinste fröhlich, hörte dann das leise Klopfen an ihrer Haustür. Sie trat die Stufen hinab und öffnete das schwere Holz. Zum Vorschein kam ein junger Mann mit grünen Gewand. Der Hut hing tief in sein Gesicht, verdeckte so seinen Augen. Der Jüngling lächelte besonnen, sprach dann an die junge Frau gewandt: „Lady Freya. Es ist schön Sie noch einmal vor der großen Zeremonie zu sehen. Dürfte ich eintreten?“ Die Drachenritterin trat einen Schritt zur Seite, machte dem Mann so Platz hineinzutreten. Er stellte seinen schweren Speer ab und nahm den Hut vom Haupt. Sein blondes Haar umrahmte seine wilde Erscheinung. Freya errötete etwas in seiner Nähe, fragte schließlich ruhig: „Nur nicht so förmlich, Fratley. wir sind ab heute beide Drachenritter unter der Flagge einer ehrenvollen Nation.“ Der Mann lachte gedämpft, schlenderte an den Kamin und wärmte sich kurz die Finger. Er streichelte über seine Klauen und erwiderte gelassen: „Du hast natürlich recht. Es wird merkwürdig sein dich nicht mehr als Rekrutin zu wissen.“ Die junge Frau strich sich durch das silberne Haar, lächelte dann versonnen. Fratley drehte sich zu ihr um. In seinen Augen lag etwas Undefinierbares. Freya hatte oft Schwierigkeiten den Mann vollständig zu verstehen. Er wirkte anziehend auf sie, wie ein zauberhafter Bann. Oft hatte sie in den Nächten von seiner Nähe geträumt. Ganz im Stillen der Finsternis. Der Blondhaarige hielt ihr mit einem Mal die Hand entgegen, wartete darauf, dass sie diese ergriff. Freya zögerte kurz, legte dann aber ihre Klauen um die seinen. Er ergriff sodann noch ihre andere, freie Hand und hielt sie sanft in den seinen. Seine leise Stimme drang an ihre Ohren: „Ich bin noch lange nicht soweit dich gehen zu lassen, Freya. Jetzt wo wir ebenwürdig sind möchte ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen.“ Die Angesprochene errötete sichtlich, lächelte dann etwas verunsichert. Sie hatte die letzten Monate hart für diesen Tag gearbeitet und nun schien alles in die richtigen Bahnen zu gelangen. Allein der Fakt, dass sie sich ab heute Drachenritterin nennen durfte, war ein kleines Wunder. Normalerweise war es Frauen nicht gestattet das Training der alten Drachenritter zu absolvieren.

Freya hielt seine Hände fester, sprach dann flüsternd: „Was möchtest du mir sagen, Fratley? Sei bitte ehrlich mit mir.“ Der Mann trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, schloss so den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Er lehnte mit der Schnauze über ihrem Ohr, hauchte hinein: „Bleibe bei mir, Freya. Für immer.“ Mit diesen Worten löste er eine seiner Hände und holte aus seiner Tasche ein orangenes Band. Er lächelte darauf, fuhr dann fort: „Ich möchte dich an mich binden. Lass diese Schleife mein Versprechen sein immer zu dir zurückzukehren, wie schlimm die Stunde auch schlagen mag.“ Die Drachenritterin fühlte wie ihr langsam Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Sie flüsterte: „Dann binde mich an dich, Fratley. Vom heutigen Tage an sollst du nicht mehr alleine die Bürger von Burmecia beschützen. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite sein. Als Kamerad und als Geliebte.“ Die letzten Worte hatte sie nur noch geflüstert, doch der Blondhaarige hatte sie vernommen. Er legte seine Hand vorsichtig um ihren Rattenschwanz, wickelte dann die Schleife um die empfindliche Haut. Ein tiefer Rotton legte sich auf die Wangen von Freya. Sie fühlte wie Fratley ihr langsam näher kam, so nah dass sich ihre Schnauzen fast berührten. Wie von selbst fielen ihre Augen zu, als sie die weichen Lippen an ihren fühlte. Der Kuss war zaghaft, vorsichtig und voller Zuneigung. Seine Finger suchten ihre Hüfte, hielten sie sanft an sich. Die junge Frau legte ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, seufzte wohlig auf die liebevolle Berührung. Heute war ein besonderer Tag.

Die Drachenritterin starrte noch immer auf das Bild, legte es dann langsam zurück auf den Tisch. Ein ungeahnt starker Schmerz zog sich durch ihr einsames Herz. Röyks hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hingelegt und ruhte an der Tür. Freya wischte sich über die Wangen, rieb so die erneut aufkommenden Tränen fort. Es brachte nichts ihm nachzutrauern. Trotz dieser Gedanken schlich sich seine stolze Gestalt immer wieder vor ihr geistiges Auge. Er konnte nicht tot sein. Freya schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Sir Fratley musste noch leben. Anders konnte es gar nicht sein. Mit diesen Gedanken erhob sie sich und trat die Stufen hinauf in das zerstörte Schlafzimmer. Es regnete hinein, eine Seite des Bettes war feucht. Die Nacht würde bald über sie kommen. Sie setzte sich auf die trockene Stelle, legte die Beine locker auf die Matratze. Ob die Drachenritterin diese Nacht Ruhe finden würde lag in den Sternen. Ihr Körper schrie förmlich danach weiterzuziehen, während ihre Seele darauf brannte hier zu verweilen in den Erinnerungen. Die junge Frau wischte sich wieder über das Gesicht, biss sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Fratley, gib mir Kraft in diesen Tagen. Ohne dich stehe ich diese Zeit nicht durch.“


	4. Burmecia Teil 2

Ein leises Rumpeln ließ die Drachenritterin in ihrem Bett hochfahren. Sie blinzelte müde in die Dunkelheit. Es musste noch tief in der Nacht sein. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte sich Freya von der durchweichten Matratze und suchte auf dem Nachttisch nach der kleinen Petroleumlaterne. Die Streichhölzer lagen zum Glück gleich daneben. Geschickt entzündete sie das sanfte Licht, hüllte den Raum in ein seichtes Orange. Ihre knochigen Finger umfassten den Griff der Laterne und schwenkten sie leicht zur Seite. Röyks lag vor dem Bett, schlief tief und fest. Seine Pfoten bewegten sich leicht im Schlaf. Wahrscheinlich träumte der Isegrim. Freya konnte sehen wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam hob und wieder senkte. Sie wischte sich kurz über das Gesicht, stand dann vorsichtig auf. Beim Gehen schulterte sie noch ihren Speer, machte sich auf einen weiteren Kampf gefasst. Die Drachenritterin trat leise in die Küche, suchte nach einem vermeintlichen Einbrecher oder der sonstigen Quelle des Geräusches. Im inneren wunderte sich die Rattendame, dass Röyks nicht angeschlagen hatte. Vielleicht war das Donnern auch nur eine Einbildung gewesen. Plötzlich hörten ihre sensiblen Ohren ein Rascheln aus der Speisekammer, gefolgt von einer gedämpften Stimme. Aus dem Raum leuchtete es verräterisch. Sie hielt den Speer nach vorne und hechtete in das kleine Nebenzimmer, spie laut dem möglichen Angreifer entgegen: „Im Namen des gefallenen Königreiches Burmecia! Verlasst diesen Ort!“ Die Drachenritterin kam zum Halten, erkannte mit einem Mal die kleine Gestalt am Boden. Der Mogry hielt die Hände über seinen Kopf, hatte die eigene Laterne fallen gelassen und bettelte lautstark: „Oh nein Kupo. Bitte nicht! Ich habe doch gar nichts gestohlen, kupo.“ Freya ließ den Speer langsam sinken, betrachtete das Häuflein Elend vor ihr auf dem Boden. Sie ging auf ein Knie und berührte die Schulter des kleinen Wesens. Dieses zuckte leicht zusammen, blickte dann vorsichtig auf.

Das Grün in den Augen der Drachenritterin war in diesem Augenblick sanfter Natur. Sie sprach besonnen: „Bei Leviathan, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt.“ „Frag doch mal mich, kupo. ich hätte mir fast ins Fell gemacht.“ Ein kleines Schmunzeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Rattendame. Sie drückte noch einmal sanft die Schulter des Mogrys und ließ dann von ihm ab. Freya bedeutete dem Wesen ihr in die Küche zu folgen. Dort stellte sie die Laterne ab und setzte sich auf einen der beiden verbliebenen heilen Stühle. Der kleine Besucher hüpfte mit einem Satz auf das Polster und wischte sich den Angstschweiß von der Strirn. Er stellte seine Laterne neben die der Drachenritterin. Erst dann sprach er, noch immer mit leichtem Zittern in der Stimme: „Ich dachte wirklich hier würde niemand mehr wohnen, kupo. Ich bin schon seit Wochen alleine in Burmecia. Und ich meine damit ganz kupo allein.“ Die Drachenritterin stellte ihren Speer an den Tisch und strich sich zwei Strähnen hinter die gesenkten Ohren. Die Rattendame runzelte leicht die Stirn, erwiderte dann neugierig: „Was macht ein Mogry einsam an diesem verfluchten Ort? Vor allem noch in meiner Wohnung?“ Das Wesen zappelte etwas auf dem Stuhl herum. Er schien um Worte zu ringen. Endlich erhob er wieder die brüchige Stimme: „Du kannst mich Atura nennen, kupo. Ich war ein Händler während des Angriffes und habe mich hier versteckt. Jetzt suche ich nach Nahrung, kupo, weil die Umgebung nur so von gigantokupo Monstern beherrscht wird. Und wenn es keine Monster sind, sind es Diebe.“ Freya dachte einen kurzen Augenblick an die toten Husardmagusse vom Vortag, welche noch immer vor der Haustür liegen sollten. Die Rattendame biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, sprach dann an den Mogry gewandt: „Was hält dich davon ab Burmecia zu verlassen?“ Atura macht ein undefinierbares Geräusch, was am Ende eine Art Kichern darstellen sollte. Er starrte für einen Moment in die Flammen der Laterne. Dann entgegnete der Mogry beruhigter: „Ich wohne hier schon so lange, kupo, es ist mein zu Hause. Und seit das Mog-Net wieder funktioniert erhalte ich sogar regelmäßig Post aus der ganzen Welt, kupo. Warum sollte ich weggehen wollen?“ In ihrem Inneren stimmte sie dem Geschöpf ihr gegenüber zu. Auch sie fühlte, wie diese Wohnung nach etlichen Albträumen in Alexandria sich langsam wie ein zu Hause anfühlte.

Freya zog die Beine an, stellte die Fersen auf dem Polster ab. Es vergingen einige Sekunden der Stille bis Atura leise fragte: „Und was treibst du hier, kupo?“ Die Drachenritterin legte die Stirn in Falten, erwiderte dann ruhig: „Wohl das Gleiche was dich hier hält, Atura. Es ist mein zu Hause.“ Die Einfachheit der gesprochenen Worte schockierte Freya. Hatte sie das gerade wirklich von sich gegeben? Ein zu Hause ohne Ihresgleichen, blutgetränkt unter den Trümmern des Krieges. Ein Schauer glitt den Rücken der Burmecia hinab. Sie fügte noch flüsternd hinzu: „Es war mein zu Hause, bevor der Krieg mir alles genommen hat was mir geblieben war in dieser Welt.“ Der Mogry stieß einen Laut der Verwunderung aus. Die kleinen Beinchen bewegten sich leicht in der Luft. Ein Moment der Stille trat zwischen sie. Beide schienen in ihren Gedanken zu versinken an eine bessere Zeit. Schließlich erhob das Wesen wieder das Wort: „Es kann jederzeit dein zu Hause wieder sein, kupo. Ich weiß, dass nur noch wenige von euch Ratten existieren, aber ihr wenigen müsst zusammenhalten. Vielleicht könnt ihr dieses Königreich wieder aufbauen, kupo. Mit gemeinsamen Kräften.“ Die Drachenritterin musste unwillkürlich etwas Lächeln. Sie ließ diese Aussage unbeantwortet, stand schließlich auf von dem Stuhl. Geschwind war die Rattendame an die Speisekammer getreten, betrachtete die Vorratsregale voller Einmachgläser mit verschiedenen Gemüsesorten. Atura hinter ihr lachte glücklich und sprach lauter in den Raum: „Ihr Ratten habt so gut vorgesorgt für schlechte Tage, kupo, da musste ich nicht einmal die Stadt verlassen.“ Freya legte eine Hand an ihr Kinn, rieb leicht darüber. Da gab es noch eine Frage, die sich ihr stellte. Diese richtete sie an das Wesen hinter ihr: „Verrate mir doch eines Atura – weshalb durchwühlst du in der tiefsten Nacht die Speisekammern der verschiedenen Häuser?“ Der Mogry quiekte leise, hüpfte vom dem Stuhl und erwiderte wahrheitsgetreu: „In der Nacht sehen mich die Monster nicht. Die schlafen meistens um diese Uhrzeit, kupo.“

Die Rattendame nickte etwas und schlenderte zurück. Sie nahm den Speer und die Laterne in die Hände, sprach dann an das Wesen gewandt: „Du tätest gut daran dich nicht einfach so in fremden Häuser aufzuhalten. Wie du schon sagst, ist der Großteil meiner Rasse gestorben, aber die wenigen übrig geblieben wollen vielleicht irgendwann dieses wunderschöne Reich wieder auferstehen lassen. Es reicht schon, dass wir in einen Trümmerhaufen zurückkehren werden.“ Atura bejahte eifrig die Aussage, fügte dann noch hinzu: „Ich habe verstanden, kupo. Keine Hausbesuche mehr von bewohnten Häusern.“ Der Mogry trat kurz neben die Drachenritterin, griff aus dem Regal ein Glas mit eingemachten Schweißgurken. Dabei leckte er über seine Lippen und grinste zufrieden. „Ich liebe Schweißgurken, kupo. Halt den Bommel steif.“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich das Wesen von Freya, verschwand in die tiefste Nacht. Die Silberhaarige stieß einen langen Atemzug aus, versuchte sich zu entspannen. Die Einsamkeit übermannte sie in diesem Augenblick. Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, ruhte etwas an dem morschen Holz. So stand es also um Burmecia. Ein Einwohner, etliche Monster und Diebe. Die Rattendame schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das Blut auf den Straßen war durch den Regen fort gewaschen, doch das Herz im Inneren blutete stärker als jede der tiefsten Wunden, die sie jemals aus einem Kampf davongetragen hatte. Schmerzen, die ins Unerträgliche anstiegen sobald sie mit ihren Gedanken alleine war. Um sich davon abzulenken trat sie hinaus in den Regen. Die Laterne spendete draußen kaum Licht. Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Schnell ging sie zurück in die Küche, suchte dort eine Schale, ein scharfes Messer und ein paar Streichhölzer mit getrocknetem Zunder hervor. Diese Gegenstände legte sie in den letzten verbliebenen Stoffbeutel, schulterte diesen mit Leichtigkeit. Freya verließ nun gänzlich die Wohnung, ließ Röyks zurück in dem kleinem Schlafzimmer.

Das Licht spaltete die Dunkelheit einige Meter vor ihr, wies ihr den Weg hinauf zum Burgplatz. Dort erklomm sie die letzten Überbleibsel der großen Statuen, sprang ohne Schwierigkeiten in den ehemaligen Thronsaal. Hier hatte sie erstmals gegen Beatrix gekämpft und jämmerlich verloren. Der Frage warum die Ritterin sie nicht an Ort und Stelle umgebracht hatte, war eine Kette von Überlegungen gefolgt. War sie des Todes durch ihr Schwert nicht wert gewesen? Ein starker Stich in ihrer Brust ließ sie kurz taumeln. Diese Scham, die sie fühlte, machte die Drachenritterin fast wahnsinnig. Nie hatte sie ein Wort darüber verloren. Selbst nicht, als sie einsam die Gänge des Palastes durchwandert hatte. Freya trat an den großen Thron, strich leicht über den Marmor. Wer hatte wohl schon alles inzwischen auf diesem Sitz platzgenommen? Diebe und anderes Gesindel. Die Rattendame setzte sich inmitten des Raumes, holte die einzelnen Gegenstände aus dem Beutel hervor. Sie trocknete mit dem Mantel die Stelle unter der Schale ab, legte den Zunder darunter. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung entzündete sie das Streichholz. Zum Glück regnete es nicht überall herein. Das Streichholz kam in dem Zunder zu liegen, entzündete das trockene Material. Eine kleine Flamme loderte unter dem Eisen. Freya schloss ihre Augen und flüsterte leise: „Im Namen von Leviathan und allen Göttern dieser Erde, schenkt diesem Ort Ruhe und Frieden vor all dem Unheil, das über uns gekommen war.“ Mit diesen Worten nahm die Silberhaarige das Messer, zog die scharfe Seite langsam über die Handfläche. Schnell hielt sie ihre Hand über die Schale, ließ das warme Blut gemächlich in die Schale fließen. Langsam stieg rötlicher Rauch auf. Flüsternd sprach Freya ein weiteres Gebet. Nachdem die Schale gut gefüllt war, drückte die Rattendame die Hand fest zur Faust, versuchte so den Blutfluss etwas einzudämmen. Schließlich riss sie einen Teil ihres Mantels ab und verband die Stelle sorgfältig. Zum Abschluss neigte sie ihren Kopf zum Boden, sprach laut in den menschenleeren Raum: „Leviathan, nimm mein kleines Opfer an und beschützte diesen Ort.“ So verweilte die Drachenritterin für einen Augenblick. Ohne jegliche Eile stand Freya auf, schwang ihren Speer einmal herum und sprach einen Fafnirs Wind aus. Die Umgebung um sie herum leuchtete in einem leichten blau auf. Ein weiterer Schutzschild gegen die Diebe und Monster in dieser Stadt.

Die Flammen unter der Schale glühten in einem hellen Rot auf, verbrannten weiter den Inhalt des Behältnisses. Die Rattendame entspannte sich etwas, blickte fast schon ehrfürchtig auf den eisernen Boden. Endlich war das Blut vollständig verdampft, hinterließ nur einen Film von roter Schmiere in der Schale. Freya nahm sie und legte sie für einen Moment in den Regen zum Abkühlen. Das Feuer löschte sie geschwind durch gezieltes Austreten der Glut. Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. Dieses Ritual war lange überfällig gewesen. Zuletzt hatte sie es an der Ruhestätte in Cleyra gesprochen. Ein ebenso verfluchter Ort wie Burmecia. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge. Es roch wie gewohnt nach Regen. Gerade jetzt war ihr Fratley so nah. Sie konnte ihn spüren in den Mauern dieser Stadt. Freya schüttelte den Kopf. Ob er wirklich tot war? Ihr Herz schmerzte bei diesem Gedanken. Eine kleine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Der Regen hatte ihr Gesicht bereits nass gemacht, so war die Spur nicht zu erkennen. Die Drachenritterin packte die verschiedenen Gegenstände wieder ein und nahm die Laterne in die Hand. Sie durchschnitt die Dunkelheit mit dem Licht, schlenderte zurück zu ihrer kleinen Wohnung. Dort angekommen trat sie zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer, sah einmal noch zu Röyks. Dieser war inzwischen wohl erwacht und blickte mit seinen roten Augen in die Grünen der Burmecia. Er erhob sich von seiner liegenden Position, rieb dann seinen Kopf an dem Bein von Freya. Ob dieses Tier ihren Schmerz spüren konnte? Nach einigen Sekunden schnupperte der Isegrim an der verletzten Hand der Drachenritterin, leckte über den recht dünnen Stoff. Er bellte nicht, gab auch sonst keinen Laut von sich. Die Rattendame lächelte traurig und streichelte dem Wolf über den Kopf. Ein treuer Begleiter. Röyks hatte inzwischen den Stoff etwas beiseitegeschoben, leckte immer wieder über die Verletzung. So viel Fürsorge hatte sie selten in den letzten Monaten erlebt. Zumeist wurden durch Potions schlimmere Wunden versorgt. Eine Behandlung, welche ihr Werk tat, aber üble Narben zurückließ. Freya ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. Sie hatte in ihrem noch jungen Leben bereits zu viel Blut gelassen. Ohne weitere Umschweife legte sie sich wieder auf das Bett, betete leise an alle Götter die ihr einfielen.


	5. Der Aufbruch

Ihr Atem beruhigte sich langsam, hinterließ den Raum in einer angenehmen Stille. Freya sah in die Augen ihres Geliebten, erkannte nichts außer Liebe in den wunderschönen Opalen. Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und streichelte sie gemächlich. Die Dunkelheit legte sich wie ein wärmender Mantel um die beiden Drachenritter. Fratley schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sah ihr dann wieder sanft entgegen. Seine Finger streichelten zärtlich über das Fell an ihrem Rücken. Er lehnte sich schließlich nach vorne an ihr Ohr, hauchte leise hinein: „Ich liebe dich Freya.“ Ein wohliger Schauer machte sich in dem Körper der jungen Frau breit. Diese Worte waren die Schönsten welche sie jemals gehört hatte. Ihre Lippen bebten, als sie ebenso leise erwiderte: „Ich liebe dich auch Fratley.“ Ihre Krallen legten sich vorsichtig an das Fell des Drachenritters, hielten sein Gesicht sanft in ihren Händen. Sie schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und drückte ihre Lippen liebevoll auf die seinen. Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihrer Kehle, als er die Berührung erwiderte. Die Augen der Silberhaarigen fielen zu, ließen sie so den Kuss intensiver spüren. Fratley löste sich schließlich von ihren Lippen, flüsterte besonnen: „Bleibe für immer bei mir.“ Die Angesprochene lächelte glücklich. Sie ließ die Worte für einen Augenblick im Raum stehen, als sie entgegnete: „Ich möcht nirgendwo anders sein, Fratley.“ Der junge Mann regte sich etwas, zog seine Geliebte dann auf seine muskulösen Brust. Die Klauen strichen vorsichtig über ihren nackten Rücken. Freya erschauderte, ließ sich ganz in die Berührungen fallen. Ihre eigenen Fingerkuppen streichelten liebevoll über seine Brust, fühlten das gepflegte Fell.

Nach einigen Minuten der Ruhe zwischen ihnen sprach der Drachenritter zögerlich: „Freya? Darf ich dich etwas Fragen?“ Die Silberhaarige hob den Kopf von seiner Brust und sah in die Augen des Schönlings. Sie nickte nur leicht, genoss die Wärme und Nähe zu ihm. Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, brachte dann schließlich hervor: „Freya. Möchtest du meine Frau werden und im Namen von Gizarmaluke den Eid für alle Ewigkeit beschließen? Einen Eid den wir niemals brechen werden und der uns für immer aneinander bindet?“ Während er sprach legte er eine Hand um den kahlen Rattenschwanz der Drachenritterin, fühlte die Position der Schleife nach. Die Drachenritterin sah ihn für einen Moment ungläubig an, spürte plötzlich wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann. Sie lächelte verlegen und fühlte wie die Röte in ihr Gesicht stieg. Sie wandte sich wieder an ihren Geliebten, flüsterte in leichter Aufregung: „Oh Fratley – ja, ich will dein sein bis zum Ende unserer Tage.“ Mit diesen Worten legte sich ein breites Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Drachenritters. Er hielt Freya näher an sich heran, kraulte zärtlich ihren wie so oft verspannten Nacken. Seine Schnauze legte sich an ihren Hinterkopf, nahm ihren Duft tief in seine Nase auf. Die junge Frau genoss einfach diesen Augenblick, fühlte mit der flachen Hand über die Brust des Schönlings. Schließlich legte Fratley seine Klauen über ihre, verschränkte die Finger langsam mit denen der Drachenritterin.

Plötzlich riss ein gedämpftes Bellen sie aus dem Schlaf. Freya setzte sich im Bett auf, rieb sich kurz den Schlaf aus den Augen. Es war bereits hell geworden draußen. Ihre Füße fanden geschwind den Weg auf den Holzfußboden. Er war nass und kalt unter den Zehen. Die Silberhaarige drückte sich von der Matratze, suchte sich kurz um nach ihrem Jagdspeer. Sie musste ihn bei dem nächtlichen Besuch in der Küche vergessen haben. Die junge Frau trat die Stufen hinab und sah sogleich Röyks, welcher knurrend in der Tür stand. Der Isegrim hat die Nackenhaare aufgestellt, scharrte leicht mit seiner Pfote in den Boden. Freya blickte an dem Tier vorbei hinaus und erschrak. Ein Flunderdrache hatte es sich vor ihrer Wohnung bequem gemacht. Das pinke Untier schnaubte leise im Schlaf. Um ihn herum befanden sich Leichen – wahrscheinlich übereifrige und eingebildete Husardmaguse auf der Suche nach leichter Beute. Diese Wesen kannten keine Grenzen. Ein Umstand, welcher schnell zu Verletzungen beziehungsweise zum Tod führen konnte. Die Drachenritterin atmete ruhig, griff langsam den Speer am Esstisch. Sie balancierte den Jagdspeer geschickt mit beiden Händen. Ob ein Angriff überhaupt notwendig war? Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und trat hinaus in den Regen. Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, genoss die Vielzahl an Tropfen auf ihrem angespannten Gesicht. Wie immer befreite sie der Sturm von all den schweren Gedanken. Im nächsten Moment ertönte ein sehr lautes Schnauben. Der Flunderdrache öffnete langsam seine Augen, drehte sich auf die Seite und erhob sich zur vollen Größe. Freya umfasste ihren Speer, machte sich bereit für einen Kampf.

Röyks war neben sie getreten und knurrte laut. Mit einem Mal drehte sich der Drache um, stapfte langsam auf den Platz vor dem Thronsaal. Er schien sie vollkommen zu ignorieren. Die Drachenritterin ließ ihren Jagdspeer sinken und lockerte die Kampfhaltung. Nicht alle Unwesen waren gleich aggressiv oder gefährlich. Die Silberhaarige wischte sich eine der nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Röyks hatte sich auch entspannt, blickte hinauf in die Augen der Drachenritterin. Diese legte mit einem kleinen Lächeln die Finger in das Fell des Tieres. Dieses schnurrte fast schon leise und schmiegte den Kopf an die Hand. Die roten Augen fixierten sie, warteten ab was nun passieren würde. Die junge Frau nickte leicht, fügte ihrer Geste noch Worte hinzu: „Wir gehen, Röyks. Hier gibt es zur Zeit nichts was mich hält.“ Sie setzte ihre Kapuze auf und trat in Richtung des Marktplatzes. Dieses Mal trieben keine Unwesen ihr Unheil an den verlassenen Ständen. Die Rattendame schlenderte mehr als das sie ging, ließ die Umgebung auf sie wirken. Es brannte sich ein wie ein loderndes Feuer. Sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe, begutachtete den immensen Schaden. Freya seufzte leise. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas Kühles an ihrer Hand. Röyks hatte seine Schnauze sanft an das Fell der Drachenritterin gelegt, rieb die Nase leicht als Zeichen der Zuneigung. Er spürte ihren Schmerz. Ob das Tier auch bemerkte was in den engen Gassen der Stadt geschehen war? Der systematische Völkermord. Die junge Frau bewegte ihre Finger sanft durch die volle Mähne des Isegrims. Dieser schmiegte seinen Kopf an das Bein der Rattendame. Er suchte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Freya leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und sprach ruhig: „Wohin sollen wir nur als nächstes gehen, Röyks? Zur Gedenkstätte von Cleyra oder gleich zur Gizarmalukes Grotte, um weiter nach Lindblum zu reisen?“ „Warte, kupo!“

Die Drachenritterin sah überrascht hinter sich, bemerkte schnell den roten Bommel welcher sich auf sie zu bewegte. Atura kam schnaufend vor ihr zum Stehen. Der kleine Mogry hielt einen Speer in beiden Händen, balancierte vorsichtig die Waffe. Das Wesen nahm noch einige tiefe Atemzüge und sprach dann fröhlich: „Du bist ganz schön schnell zu Fuß, kupo. Ich habe hier noch etwas für dich.“ Die winzigen Hände hielten ihr den Speer entgegen. Freya nahm ihn entgegen, bewegte die Waffe einige Male durch die Luft. Er war leicht zu schwingen, fühlte sich in den Klauen gut ausbalanciert an. Sie legte den Jagdspeer auf dem Boden und kombinierte eine Anzahl von Hieben und Stichen mit der neuen Waffe, führte förmlich einen Tanz auf, welchen sie in der Drachenritterausbildung gelernt hatte. Atura nickte eifrig und sprach mit lauter Stimme: „Das ist ein Mithrilspeer, kupo. Schön leicht und gut zu führen. Ich hatte ihn in der Schatzkammer gefunden und mitgenommen. Jetzt gehört er dir, kupo. Sozusagen als Entschuldigung zu gestern Nacht.“ Die junge Frau sank auf eines ihrer Knie, legte eine Hand an ihr Herz. Sie erwiderte besonnen: „Ich danke dir viel Mals, werter Freund. Ich werde ihn mit Stolz und Ehre führen.“ Der Mogry kicherte auf und entgegnete: „Ich hoffe du findest wonach du suchst, kupo. Ach, übrigens, seid ihr zufällig auf dem Weg nach Lindblum?“ Die Rattendame runzelte die Stirn. Erst nach einigen Sekunden antwortete sie: „Wir wollen nach Lindblum, dies ist richtig.“ Atura kramte in seiner kleinen Tasche, holte dort einen Brief hervor. Er reichte ihn Freya und fügte hinzu: „Das ist ein Brief für Modon in der Pension in Lindblum. Es wäre kupotastisch stark, wenn du ihn überbringen könntest. Die Mognet Zentrale ist noch ganz überfordert mit den ganzen Briefen, die liegen geblieben sind über die Wochen des Ausfalls und es dauert ewig bis etwas ankommt, kupo.“ Die Drachenritterin nahm das Papier entgegen, verstaute es in dem kleinen Reisebeutel. „Ich werde ihn überbringen.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich die junge Frau und trat hinaus aus dem Eingangstor zu Burmecia. Sie wandte sich noch einmal zu Atura um, rief ihm zu: „Ich danke dir Freund. Für alles.“ Der Mogry winkte ab, grinste jedoch über beide Ohren. Das Wesen verschwand in dem Chaos der Stadt. Die Silberhaarige sah ihm noch etwas nach, drehte sich dann zu Röyks um. Dieser hatte sich auf den Boden gesetzt zum Warten. Freya tätschelte seinen Kopf und murmelte leise: „Lindblum also. Lass uns gehen. Umso eher wir die Grotte erreichen desto besser.“

Gemeinsam mit ihrem Begleiter verließ sie Burmecia, ließ in ihr einen Teil ihres Wesens zurück. Sie würde irgendwann wieder nach Hause kommen. Vielleicht sogar mit Fratley. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte in ihrer Brust. So hatte ihr Geliebter sie doch vergessen. Was auch immer ihm auf der Reise zugestoßen war, es musste etwas schreckliches gewesen sein. So schrecklich, dass er nicht die Augen wiedererkannte die ihn so sehr liebten. Ein Stich – mehr war es nicht was sie spürte in ihrem Herzen. Freya schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter. Sie schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. War es gut jedes Mal an ihn zu denken? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob er noch am Leben war. Im inneren der Drachenritterin tobte ein Orkan. Ein Unwetter, gewaltiger als jeder Sturm welcher die Landschaften heimsuchte. Sie waren niemals vor den Altar getreten. Einige Wochen nach ihrer Verlobung verließ er sie um stärker zu werden. Stark genug um Burmecia und auch sie zu beschützen vor allem Bösen. Wo nur war er gewesen, als Brane ihre Heimat in Schutt und Asche legte? Eine kleine Träne löste sich aus ihrem Auge. Wieso war sie damals nicht schnell genug gewesen? Hätte sie überhaupt etwas verhindern können? Die Schwarzmagier waren unglaublich starke Wesen. Vielleicht wäre auch Freya unter den ersten Opfern der Zipfelmützen gewesen. Sie wischte diese Gedanken fort. Es machte keinen Sinn ständig Revue passieren zu lassen was geschehen war. Die junge Frau trat aus dem Regen und in Richtung der Grotte. Dort hatten sie Gizarmaluke niedergestreckt, als er nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Einen Gott zu richten war nicht ihr Ziel gewesen, aber es ging nicht anders in diesem Fall. Freya verblieb für eine Sekunde in einer Art Starre.

Wie viele Monster hatten sie gemeinsam zur Strecke gebracht? Selbst Yadis war unter ihren Händen gefallen. Der Planet war die Wurzel allen Übels gewesen, genauso wie die ewige Dunkelheit. In diesem Atemzug erinnerte sie auch an Kuja. Eine tragische Gestalt in dem Kampf um Gaia. Am Ende hatte die Gruppe triumphiert über den machthungrigen Genom. Ein lautes Bellen von Röyks ließ Freya aus ihren Gedankenspiralen entkommen. Der Isegrim lief gut einen halben Meter vor ihr, wedelte mit der Rute. Der Wolf wirkte zufrieden. Ein kleines Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen der Drachenritterin. Sie trat neben das Tier und streichelte über seinen Rücken. Das Wesen jaulte gedämpft, ließ sich dann die Streicheleinheit gefallen. Ob alle Isegrims so verschmust waren? Im Stillen verneinte die junge Frau diesen Gedanken. Röyks war etwas Besonderes. Gemeinsam traten sie die lange Reise zur Grotte an, verließen den strömenden Regen. Eine kalte Brise zog über die Ländereien, ließ auch Freya leicht erschaudern. Sie zog den Umhang näher um sich, spürte mit einem Mal wie wenig ihr Fell sie doch schütze vor der Kälte. In der Grotte würde es besser werden. Zumindest würde dort der peitschende Wind aufhören. Der Isegrim ging gut einen Meter vor ihr her, blickte sich immer wieder um zu ihr. Er wollte wohl sichergehen, dass sie ihm folgte. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. In Lindblum würde sie wahrscheinlich etwas Ruhe finden nach einem guten, wärmenden Ratziger-Eintopf. Mit diesen Gedanken trat sie an die einst versiegelten Tore der Grotte. Diese waren mit der letzten Glocke damals geöffnet worden. Freya nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug und betrat das Gewölbe zusammen mit ihrem treuen Begleiter.


	6. Die Grotte

Freya erschauderte, als sie die Türen zur Grotte öffnete. Ein fürchterlicher Gestank von Verwesung kam ihr entgegen, gefolgt von einem modrigen Geruch abgestandenen Wassers. In diesem Moment verfluchte die Drachenritterin ihren guten Geruchssinn und stöhnte leise. Röyks sah zu ihr hinauf, fixierten sich auf die Jade grünen Augen der Burmecia. Das Untier jaulte gedämpft. „Es ist alles in Ordnung mein Bester,“ flüsterte die Rattendame beruhigend und streichelte dem Isegrim über den Kopf. Dieser schloss seine Augen, genoss die Aufmerksamkeit die sie ihm schenkte. Freya ging sodann einige Schritte voran und besah sich den großen Saal, der Heimat von Gizarmaluke. Der Tod herrschte über diesen Ort. Die Drachenritterin blickte in das Wasser, erkannte die Umrisse des Gottes der Burmecia. Sie fühlte einen pochenden Stich in ihrem Herzen und sank auf eines ihrer Knie. Die Rattendame senkte ihren Kopf, fühlte die Schmach des vergangenen Abenteuers in der Grotte. Sie hatten damals Gizarmaluke erschlagen müssen, da dieser verrückt geworden war durch die beiden Clowns Son und Zon. Mit einem Mal brodelten vergessene Gefühle wieder auf. Wie sehr Freya die Narren doch gehasst hatte. In Namen der Königin und später Kujas hatten sie unendlich viel Leid über die Welt gebracht. Selbst die Prinzessin war nicht vor ihnen sicher gewesen. Die Drachenritterin erinnerte sich noch gut an die Extraktion der Bestia aus dem armen Körper des Mädchens. Garnet wurde zum Glück von Zidane gerettet, aber der Schaden war angerichtet. Freya schnalzte mit der Zunge und starrte verbittert auf den toten Körper im Wasser. Dieser waberte leicht im kristallklaren Wasser. Mit einem Mal berührte sie etwas Kaltes an der Schnauze. Röyks war zu ihr getreten und rieb seine feuchte Nase leicht an dem Fell der Drachenritterin. Diese lächelte betrübt, kraulte dem Tier langsam den Nacken. Dabei sprach sie besonnen: „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, Röyks. Ich bin in Ordnung. Es…“

Sie unterbrach kurz das Sprechen, löste ihren Blick von der Gotteskreatur. Dieses Mal starrte sie in die Leere, suchten einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Grotte. Es zogen einige Sekunden ins Land, als sie erneut das Wort erhob: „Es sind nur Erinnerungen die mich plagen.“ Der Isegrim legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und studierte die erstarrten Gesichtszüge. Dann begann er vorsichtig über ihre Schnauze zu lecken. Freya begann leise zu lachen, legte die krallen besetzten Finger an den Hals der Kreatur und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Hinterkopf. Ein kaum vernehmbares Danke folgte dieser Geste. Röyks schien sie verstanden zu haben, setzte sich für den Moment hin und hechelte etwas. Die Rattendame tätschelte ihn sanft, ließ für einen Augenblick Ruhe walten. Schließlich erhob sie sich wieder und sah in Richtung des Traualtars. Ihre Krallen legten sich fester um den Mithrilspeer. Ein schweres Gefühl der Trauer umgab Freya, als sie hastig in den nächsten Raum trat. Der Isegrim folgte ihr auf Schritt und Tritt, schnüffelte einige Male und bellte einmal kurz auf. Ob Feinde in der Nähe waren? Zu jener Zeit war die Grotte mit schrecklichen Kreaturen überlaufen. Die Drachenritterin begutachtete die Umgebung, suchten nach Anhaltspunkten für Eindringlinge in die Heiligstätte der Burmecia. Es war nichts zu sehen. Die junge Frau entspannte sich sogleich, schulterte nur ihren Speer in einer angenehmeren Position. So gut sie auch im Umgang mit ihn war – diese Waffe war sperrig und für Reisen unhandlich. Zudem kam erschwerend hinzu, dass der Mantel keinerlei Möglichkeit bot die Waffe zu befestigen. Ihr roter Mantel war am Rücken mit Lederriemen ausgestattet gewesen um einen Speer zu fixieren. Dieser Luxus war ihr nun nicht mehr gegeben. Freya seufzte leise und spielte mit den Fingern über das kalte Metall in ihrer Hand. Die Waffe würde sicher bald wieder zum Einsatz kommen. Dem war sie sich sicher. „In Namen Burmecias“, flüsterte sie und ließ ihren Speer einmal zur Seite zischen. Es schien fast so als würde er die Luft selbst durchtrennen. Mit einem Mal hörte sie ein leises, langsames Stöhnen. Ihre Augen durchsuchten den Raum, machten die Geräusche von einem der Nebenzimmer aus. Entgegen der Neugier wandte sich die junge Frau ab und ging durch die nächste Tür. Dahinter erwartete sie zwei kleine Mogrys, welche gerade ein Gespräch führten. „Du musst vorsichtiger sein, kupo. Du weißt doch, dass da oben ein gefährliches Monster wohnt!“ „Ich passe schon auf Moguline. Ich bin doch stark, kupo.“ „Aber nicht so stark wie diese Kreatur.“

Freya räusperte sich leise, versuchte so die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Mogrys zu erhalten. Beide wandten sich um, sprangen leicht in die Luft vor Schreck. Die Drachenritterin sah ihnen entschuldigend entgegen und murmelte gedämpft: „Ihr Mogrys seid auch wirklich überall zu finden.“ Moguline sah etwas erzürnt drein. Das kleine Wesen plusterte sich auf und erwiderte ungehalten: „Na hör mal, kupo. Was soll das denn bedeuten?“ „Reg dich nicht auf, Moguline“, sagte der andere Mogry besänftigend, „sie meint es bestimmt nicht böse, kupo.“ Die junge Frau lächelte etwas und fügte hinzu: „Gewiss nicht. Ich bin nur jedes Mal wieder überrascht in was für Orten ihr Mogrys zurecht kommt mit all den Monstern.“ Moguta grinste über beide Ohren. Dieser hüpfte ein zwei Mal auf und ab, erhob dann wieder das Wort: „Wir sind Überlebenskünstler. Die Monster lassen uns meistens in Ruhe, kupo und wenn nicht schlage ich sie mit Mogrypower in die Flucht!“ „Du Dumpfnuss“, spie die Mogrydame, „wenn Monster angegriffen haben warst du der erste, der fort gelaufen ist!“ Der Angesprochene Mogry zuckte leicht zusammen und murmelte schließlich unverständliches Zeug. Scheinbar war ihm die Situation sichtlich unangenehm. Freya schmunzelte etwas auf den Anblick, den das Mogrypaar gab. Sie schienen gefühlt schon ewig zusammen zu leben. Mit einem Mal quiekte Moguta auf, starrte an der Drachenritterin vorbei nach hinten. Die Rattendame folgte dem Blick, erkannte Röyks welcher knurrend hinter ihr stand. Der männliche Mogry trat zwei Schritte zurück und schrie: „Heiliger Bommel. Bringt euch in Sicherheit, kupo!“ Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich in einer der Vasen.

Die junge Frau lachte amüsiert, deutete dem Isegrim dann an näher zu treten. Dieser hörte sofort auf zu Knurren und trat an die Seite der Drachenritterin. Diese drehte sich wieder den Mogrys zu, redete beruhigend auf sie ein: „Dies ist Röyks, mein Begleiter. Ihr müsst keine Angst vor ihm haben, er ist harmlos und handzahm.“ Moguline blinzelte einige Male, ging dann sehr vorsichtig auf das Untier zu. Die kleine Hand des Mogrys berührten den Wolf an dem Kopf. Dieser bewegte sich nicht, schloss nur wieder die Augen und wartete darauf gestreichelt zu werden. Die Mogrydame kraulte schließlich das feste Fell des Monsters. Freya beobachtete die beiden und lächelte. Aus der Vase schaute noch immer der rote Bommel hervor, als von Innen eine verängstigte Stimme sprach: „Ist er fort?“ Seine Partnerin schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf und erwiderte laut: „Jetzt komm endlich wieder raus, kupo. Der Isegrim ist nicht gefährlich.“ Moguta blickte über den Rand der Vase hinaus, schien noch immer unsicher zu sein ob die Gefahr gebannt war. Nach einigen Sekunden verließ er die Sicherheit des Porzellans. Selbstsicher hob er seinen Kopf an und verlautete stolz: „Ich kenne keine Angst, kupo.“ Die Drachenritterin musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Ihre Hand legte sich an ihre Schnauze, als sie kichern musste. Die Leichtigkeit im Umgang mit den Mogrys war eine erfrischende Abwechslung zu ihren sonst so schweren Gedanken. Moguline schien gefallen an dem Untier zu finden, ließ gar nicht mehr von diesem ab. Während sie Röyks streichelte flüsterte sie leise einige Worte zu dem Wolf. Nach einer Weile löste sich die kleine Hand von dem Fell und die Mogrydame wandte sich wieder Freya zu: „Kenne ich dich nicht von irgendwo her, kupo?“ Die Angesprochene hörte auf zu kichern, wurde wieder ernst. „Ja, wir sind uns schon vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit begegnet“, erwiderte die Drachenritterin besonnen, „wir waren damals mit Zidane, Vivi und Quina auf dem nach Burmecia. Erinnerst du dich an die Kuponuss für Moguta?“ Das kleine Wesen legte die Stirn in falten, schien sich dann aber plötzlich wieder zu erinnern. Sie lächelte auf einmal breiter und klatschte in die kleinen Händen. Ihre Stimme schien fast schon euphorisch: „Ja, ich erinnere mich, kupo. Da war noch der kleine Kerl mit der Zipfelmütze bei euch. Wie heißt du nochmal? Kupotschuldigung, aber mir möchte der Name einfach nicht mehr einfallen.“

Die Rattendame lächelte beschwichtigend und erhob das Wort: „Mein Name ist Freya Crescent, Drachenritterin aus Burmecia.“ Moguline nickte verstehend. Ihre Augen blickten etwas betrübt in die Grünen der jungen Frau. Sie schien zu wissen was geschehen war. Wie zur Bestätigung begann die Mogrydame wieder zu sprechen: „Ich habe gehört was passiert ist in Burmecia. Es tut mir sehr leid, kupo.“ Die Rattendame fühlte wieder diesen Schmerz in sich, schob ihn für diesen Moment jedoch zur Seite. Ihre Stimme war ein raues Kratzen: „Es muss euch nicht leid tun. Niemand hätte diesen Völkermord aufhalten können. Alexandria war damals einfach zu stark mit den Schwarzmagiern und den Fußsoldaten.“ Die beiden Mogrys sahen sich an, flüsterten einander etwas zu. Dann drehten sie sich wieder der Besucherin zu. Hinter ihr hatte sich Röyks inzwischen auf den Boden gelegt, schnaubte leise etwas Dreck auf. Moguline suchte neben der Vase ein wenig in dem Jutebeutel, zog dann einige kleine Flaschen hervor. Sie reichte diese der Drachenritterin, fügte der Geste leise hinzu: „Hier, kupo. Es sind nur ein paar Potions, aber du kannst sie besser gebrauchen als wir.“ Ihr Gegenüber nahm die Fläschchen dankend entgegen, verstauten sie in der langsam voller werdenden Tasche. Die Rattendame nickte den beiden Mogrys zu und entgegnete: „Ich werde mich nun auf den Weg nach Lindblum machen. Vielen Dank für die Potions.“ Moguta winkte ab und lachte etwas zu laut auf. Seine Worte trieften vor Fröhlichkeit: „Wir helfen doch immer, wenn wir helfen können, kupo.“ Freya lächelte sanft, drückte dann ihren Speer wieder an ihre Schulter. Sie drehte sich um, trat mit Röyks zurück in den Raum mit dem Altar. Noch immer vernahm sie das leise Stöhnen aus dem nächsten Raum. Gemeinsam gingen sie in das Gewölbe, erkannten dort eine kleine Gruppe bestehend aus Skeletten. Die Untoten schlurften hin und her, suchten scheinbar hirnlos nach irgendetwas in dem Zimmer.

Die Drachenritterin ergriff ihre Waffe, legte die Finger fest um den Speer. Der Isegrim knurrte wieder laut auf. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und die Krallen stießen aus den sonst so sanften Pfoten. Freya atmete gedämpft, als sie langsam dem Trupp aus Monstern entgegen kam. Einer der Skeleton erkannte die Neuankömmlinge, schlurfte mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. Immer wieder drang ein lautes Stöhnen aus dem Mund der Kreatur. Die junge Frau drehte ihren Speer in seine Richtung, bereit das Ungetüm zu erstechen. Bevor sie auch nur einen Stich hätte setzen können stürzte sich Röyks auf den Untoten, verbiss sich in seiner Kehle. Der Skeleton röchelte, fiel dann nach hinten um. Der Isegrim schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, versuchte einige Wirbel des Monsters heraus zu lösen. Nun stieß auch Freya vor und drückte ihren Speer tief in die Halsbeuge eines anderen Skelettes. Die Waffe trennte den Kopf sauber von den Halswirbeln, ließen den Schädel einige Male auf den Boden aufkommen. Sofort verschwand die Kreatur im Staub, hinterließ lediglich etwas Gil. Ein weiterer Skeleton schlurfte auf sie zu. Auch diesen bearbeitete die Drachenritterin mit dem Speer. Insgesamt befanden sich vier Skelette in dem Raum. Nachdem auch der letzte in Staub zerfallen war hob die Rattendame das fallen gelassene Gil ein. Es war nicht viel, aber genug um sich in Lindblum ein Zimmer für die Nacht zu mieten. Röyks schnaufte schwer, suchte dann wieder die Nähe zu Freya. Seine Begleiterin tätschelte sanft seinen Kopf, sprach dann an ihn gewandt: „Solch Kreaturen sollten einen heiligen Ort nicht heimsuchen.“ Der Isegrim nickte scheinbar etwas – zumindest deutete die junge Frau das leichte Wippen des Kopfes als Bestätigung. Gemeinsam wanderten sie durch die Gewölbe, trafen nur hin und wieder Skeletons an. Immer wieder sah die Drachenritterin mumifizierte Überreste von ehemaligen Burmecia Soldaten. An einer knochigen Leiche kam die Rattendame zum Stehen, sank wieder auf die Knie. Sie legte eine Hand an die ledrige Haut des Toten, besah sich voller Trauer und Schmerz das fahle Gesicht des Soldaten. Alle hatten bis zum Ende gekämpft für das Königreich. Nun lag alles in der heißen Asche des Feuers. Freya nahm einen tiefen Atemzug der modrigen Luft und erhob sich wieder. Sie würde eines Tages zurück kommen um die Leichen der Gefallenen ordentlich zu bestatten. Innerlich hoffte die Drachenritterin noch, dass Alexandria, sobald es wieder aufgebaut war Hilfe senden würde. Burmecia lag in Trümmern und alleine würde die junge Frau es kaum schaffen all die Toten zu begraben. In diesem Punkt war das Königreich Garnets dem Rattenvolk etwas schuldig. Eine Schuld, die niemals beglichen werden konnte. Freya löste ihren Blick von den Gefallenen und trat an die Tür hinaus auf die Ebene.


	7. Lindblum

Der erste Atemzug außerhalb der Grotte tat ungewohnt gut. Er glitt tief in ihre Lunge, füllte sie vollständig aus bis sie ihn in einem langen Stoß wieder ausatmete. Die Sonne hatte bereits begonnen hinter dem Horizont zu verschwinden. Nur noch vereinzelte, blendende Strahlen erreichten die Raccenta Ebene. Freya blinzelte, hielt eine Hand über ihre Augen. Sie erkannte direkt vor sich den Morast der Qu's. Einen Ort, an welchem sie damals den Koch als Unterstützer gewannen. Quina brachte die Drachenritterin häufig zum Schmunzeln. Noch immer bot diese Gestalt ein wildes Potpourri an Fragen, die der Koch selbstverständlich niemals beantwortete. Dazu war er zu sehr in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt gefangen. Ein leises Bellen riss die Drachenritterin aus ihren eigenen Gedanken. Röyks sah zu ihr auf, sprang einmal auf und wedelte wie verrückt mit seinem Schweif. Die roten Augen glänzten in der Abendsonne. „Ich weiß schon was du willst, mein Bester“, sprach die Rattendame mit einem Lächeln, „wir müssen jedoch noch das Erddrachentor erreichen. Dann können wir Rast machen.“ Mit diesen Worten trat sie in Richtung des Morasts, bemerkte unter den Füßen, wie matschig der Boden wurde. In der Nähe flogen die ersten kleinen Insekten umher, füllten die Luft mit einem leisen Surren. Freya versuchte die Tiere nicht einzuatmen, wischte mit den Händen durch die fast wie Nebel aussehenden Schwärme. Röyks ging gelassen neben ihr her, blickte immer wieder zu seiner Begleiterin. Plötzlich rieb er seine Schnauze am Boden, schnüffelte einige Male und fing an einer Stelle an zu graben. Immer wieder füllte sich das entstandene Loch mit modrigem Wasser. Die Burmecia runzelte die Stirn, sank auf eines ihrer Knie und legte eine Hand in das dichte Fell des Wesens. Sie sprach ruhig zu ihm: „Was hast du da, Röyks? Liegt hier etwas begraben?“ Der Wolf bellte wie auf Bestätigung und senkte seine Pranken wieder in den Graben. Langsam kam ein kleiner Beutel zum Vorschein. Freya griff an dem Isegrim vorbei, angelte sich die durchweichte Baumwolle.

Sie öffnete die Schnüre und sah hinein. Im Inneren befanden sich zwei Potions und ein Allheilmittel. Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf das Gesicht der Drachenritterin. Als würde er die Freude teilen hüpfte das Wesen neben ihr einige Male in die Luft, schüttelte sich dann leicht und leckte sich über die nassen Pfoten. Die Rattendame öffnete ihren eigenen Jutebeutel, legte die Fundsachen schnell ins Trockene. Sie streichelte dem Isegrim über den Kopf und flüsterte besonnen: „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen, mein Bester?“ Der Wolf heulte auf, hechelte dann gedämpft. Noch immer war sein Schweif leicht am Wedeln, beruhigte sich auch nach dem Fund nicht. Freya lächelte und strich dem Wesen einmal vom Kopf bis zur Schwanzspitze und murmelte in den Wind: „Lass uns besser einen Bogen um den Morast machen. Ich habe keine Ambitionen Meister Quehl einen Besuch abzustatten.“ Mit diesen Worten kehrte sie dem Sumpf den Rücken zu und ging mit Röyks in Richtung des Erddrachentors. Zum Glück war dieses nicht weit entfernt. Die Rattendame wurde langsamer und drehte sich ihrem tierischen Begleiter zu. Sie sank wieder hinab auf Augenhöhe mit ihm, legte ihre Finger sanft an seinen Kopf. Ihre Stimme war wieder nicht mehr als ein Flüstern: „Ich werde dich für diese Nacht leider verlassen müssen, Röyks. Die Menschen würden in Panik geraten, wenn ich mit dir die Stadt betrete. Ich hoffe, du hast dafür Verständnis.“ Der Isegrim jaulte leise, nickte dann aber scheinbar. Freya sah in die blutroten Augen, langte dann nach hinten an ihren Jutebeutel. Sie öffnete ihn und suchte im Inneren nach den Überresten des geschlachteten Mus. Die Drachenritterin legte ihm das Stückchen Fleisch auf den Boden, nahm dann einen tiefen Atemzug. Nur zu gerne wäre sie außerhalb der Stadt geblieben, fühlte sich endlich wieder lebendig in den Weiten der Plateaus. Dennoch gab es in Lindblum noch einiges zu erledigen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie an Vay und Gar dachte. Diesen musste sie dringend einen Besuch abstatten. Der Isegrim hatte bereits seine Zähne in das Muskelfleisch geschlagen und kaute zufrieden auf dem Stück herum, legte sich schließlich hin und hielt die Keule mit den Pfoten vor sich. Freya trat schließlich durch die großen Flügeltüren, sah bereits die Gondel, welche direkt unter das Schloss Lindblums führen würde. Die Nation war sehr fortschrittlich, was sie vor allem ihrem Großherzog zu verdanken hatte. Die Burmecia erinnerte sich an das erste Treffen mit Cid, kicherte leise hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Wegen eines Seitensprunges hatte die Herzogin ihren Gemahl kurzerhand in eine Juckzirpe verwandelt. Einzig der beeindruckende Schnurrbart war von ihm übrig geblieben.

Die Rattendame schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig und trat auf die Gondel zu. Vor dieser schnarchte eine Wache, blinzelte mit einem Mal. Er schien einen kurzen Moment zu brauchen um zu realisieren wo er war. Die Wache hielt die Lanze in die Höhe und rief unangemessen laut: „Halt, im Namen von Lindblum. Wer verlangt den Weg ins Schloss?“ Die Angesprochene runzelte leicht die Stirn, überlegte angestrengt ob sie ihren Namen verschleiern sollte. Sie entschied sich schließlich dagegen. Die mit Krallen besetzten Finger legten sich um die Kapuze, stülpten sie langsam nach hinten. Ihr silbernes Haar umrahmte ihr dünner gewordenes Gesicht. Sie erwidert gelassen: „Freya Crescent von Burmecia fordert Einlass in das Großherzogtums Lindblum.“ Die Augen der Wache wurden groß. Der Mann regte sich fast schon erschrocken, murrte dann: „Das gibt es doch nicht! Lady Crescent! Welch eine Ehre Sie hier anzutreffen!“ Die Drachenritterin winkte ab, schenkte dem Soldaten ein kleines Lächeln. Dieser rieb sich über den Hinterkopf, sprach dann weiter: “Heiliger Bimbam, wenn das der Großherzog erst erfährt. Ich gebe ihm gleich bescheid. Gehen Sie nur, Sie sind schließlich so was wie ein Ehrengast.“ Die Wache trat zur Seite, gab den Weg auf die Gondel frei. Gleichzeitig trat er an ein merkwürdig aussehendes Rohr, legte die Hände darum und zog es ein Stück hinab. Plötzlich brüllte er mehr als laut hinein: „Achtung an alle Wachen! Lady Crescent aus Burmecia ist auf dem Weg ins Schloss!“ Die Rattendame zog eine Augenbraue hinauf. So viel Aufmerksamkeit wollte sie eigentlich nicht erregen. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf und stieg in die Gondel, fuhr in rasender Geschwindigkeit unter das Schloss. Auch dort grüßte sie ein Soldat mit leuchtenden Augen. Für viele galt die Drachenritterin als eine glänzende Heldin, die unter Einsatz ihres Lebens für die Welt gekämpft hatte.

Freya fühlte mit einem Mal einen Stich in ihrem Herz und versuchte tapfer ein Lächeln aufzusetzen. In ihren Augen war sie nicht mehr als eine Spielfigur auf dem Schachbrett des Krieges gewesen. Die Wache verneigte sich sogar etwas vor ihr und deutete auf den Aufzug. „Der Großherzog wartet schon“, murmelte der Mann nuschelnd. Die Rattendame nickte ihm zu und fuhr hinauf in den Vorflur zum Thronsaal. Langsam bewegte sie sich in Richtung der Flügeltüren. Diese wurden von zwei weiteren Soldaten geöffnet, welche ebenfalls ihr Haupt in Ehrfurcht neigten. Eine unbekannte Übelkeit überkam die Burmecia. Es fühlte sich so falsch an. Gemächlich betrat sie den roten Saal, erkannte auf dem Thron den Großherzog mit seinem prächtigen Bart. Dieser erhob sich mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und sprach laut in den Raum hinein: „Da seid ihr also, Lady Freya. Haben meine Späher doch die Wahrheit gesprochen. Es ist mir eine Ehre euch wieder in meinem bescheidenen Reich begrüßen zu dürfen.“ Die Angesprochene legte die Stirn in Falten und erwiderte ruhig: „Euren Augen und Ohren entgeht wohl nichts, Großherzog.“ Dieser lachte auf und trat einige Schritte hinab von seinem Thron. Er ging mit großen Schritten auf die Drachenritterin zu. Diese war auf das Knie gesunken und hielt den Kopf hinab. Der gefährliche Mithril Speer lag dicht neben ihrem Körper. „Nur nicht so förmlich“, erwiderte der Herzog grinsend auf diese Geste, „wenn, müsste ich mich vor euch verneigen, Lady Freya. Wir verdanken euch so viel.“ Die Rattendame stutzte etwas, sah dann hinauf in die Augen von Cid. Er meinte es wohl ehrlich. Mit diesen Gedanken erhob sie sich wieder, lege die Finger um die Waffe und schulterte sie sicher an ihrem Körper. Gerade als die junge Frau das Wort erheben wollte drang eine quirlige Stimme an ihre Ohren: „Freya! Da bist du also!“ Im selben Moment wandte sich die Angesprochene nach hinten um, erkannte mit einem Mal eine gute Bekannte. Ein Lächeln zuckte in ihren Mundwinkeln. Das kleine Mädchen grinste, hüpfte leicht von einem auf das andere Bein. Sie klatsche zwei Mal in die Hände, verzog dann mit einem Mal das Gesicht. Die Esper verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sprach weiter: „Wir haben dich vermisst bei der Zeremonie. Eiko hat ganz lange nach dir Ausschau gehalten, aber mehr als einen Brief hast du ja nicht zurück gelassen. Selbst deinen Mantel und den Speer hast du nicht mitgenommen. Eiko findet das gefährlich und verantwortungslos!“

„Verzeih mir bitte, Eiko“, erwiderte die Drachenritterin, als sie sich langsam auf Augenhöhe des Mädchens hinab begab. Mit einem Mal legte die Madain Sari die Arme um den Hals der Rattendame, hielt sie fest an sich. Ihre Stimme war ein leises Flüstern: „Eiko hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht. Du wirktest so krank im Schloss. So fehl am Platz.“ Die Angesprochene hielt für einen Moment inne, blinzelte leicht. Erst nach einigen Sekunden ließ sie ihren Speer zu Boden fallen und legte die Arme um den schmalen Rücken der Esper. Sie hauchte in das Ohr des jungen Mädchens: „Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht ruhig sitzen zu bleiben, Eiko. Dieser mit Blut geschmiedete Frieden ist nichts für mein rastloses Herz.“ Die kleine Hand der Madain Sari senkte sich unter die Brust der Burmecia. Sie konnte das gemächliche Schlagen spüren. Die Esper murmelte leise einige Worte. Plötzlich fühlte Freya einen Hauch von Magie in der Luft. Um die Finger des jungen Mädchen begann es zu leuchten. Eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit durchflutete die Drachenritterin. Sie drückte Eiko ein Stück von sich weg und lächelte. Ihr Gegenüber schniefte etwas, erhob dann wieder die Stimme: „Eiko kann dein Herz schmerzlich schlagen spüren. Kann ich dir helfen es zu heilen?“ „Ich denke nicht, meine Teuerste“, erwiderte Freya leise, „ich muss mich selbst erst wieder finden. Dazu benötige ich Zeit. Zeit und Einsamkeit in der Wildnis.“ Die Madain Sari nickte widerwillig, hielt sich weiter an der Burmecia fest. Erst nach einigen Sekunden gab sie die Rattendame wieder frei. Hinter ihr konnte sie Cid hören, welcher langsam auf sie zu kam.

Seine Stimme erschien der Drachenritterin in diesem Augenblick als unangemessen laut: „Das müssen wir feiern mit einem Festessen. Ich werde gleich in der Küche bescheid geben.“ Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sich aus dem Thronsaal, ließ die beiden zurück. Eiko legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sprach erneut: „Was sagt dein Instinkt, Freya? Wann wirst du zu uns zurückkommen und endlich den Frieden genießen?“ Die Angesprochene senkte den Blick etwas, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Schließlich sah sie wieder in die grünen Augen der Madain Sari. Sie rang nach den richtigen Worten, erwiderte dann leise: „Ich war in Burmecia, Eiko. Die Zerstörung liegt über meinem Land wie ein schwarzes Tuch. Mein alter Stolz auf meine Nation liegt zertrümmert und verdammt unter den Niederlagen meiner Versuche sie zu retten. Nein, noch bin ich nicht soweit wieder zurückzukehren in diesen blutig erkämpften Frieden. Ich suche nach etwas, wovon ich nicht weiß wo es existiert oder ob es überhaupt zu finden ist.“ Eiko runzelte die Stirn. Ob das junge Mädchen verstand worum es ging? Die Esper legte ihre Hände auf die Schultern der Burmecia und entgegnete: „Dann kann Eiko dich wohl nicht aufhalten wieder zugehen. Versprich mir aber eines, Freya. Pass auf dich auf. Die Vergangenheit ist geschehen und niemand kann verändern, was passiert ist.“ Der letzte Satz brannte sich tief in das Herz der Drachenritterin. Das Mädchen hatte natürlich Recht, doch der Wahrheit ins Auge zu blicken tat in diesem Augenblick zu sehr weh. Freya nickte nur schwach darauf. Die Madain Sari wandte ihren Blick nicht ab, als sie leise hinzufügte: „Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, wenn du wieder unter den Lebenden weilen willst und genug vom Töten hast.“ Die Rattendame schluckte einen schweren Kloß hinunter und erwiderte flüsternd: „Ich werde auf das Angebot zurückkommen, Eiko, doch nun ist weder die richtige Zeit, noch bin ich am richtigen Ort um die Waffe niederzulegen.“ Der Mund der Esper bildete einen kleinen Strich. Sie schien innerlich nach einer Erwiderung zu suchen. Diese wurde ihr abgenommen von der lauten Stimme des Herzogs: „Wollen wir dann in den Besprechungsraum gehen und gemeinsam zu Abend essen?“


End file.
